Vietnam Around The World
by bettygoyou
Summary: It all started with one World Meeting. The countries of the world decides to take Vietnam on adventure through their homelands. Along the way, they will experience things they have never experienced along this journey. And maybe, there might be love in the mix. (Continuation of "Vietnam Around The World" by Riku D.)
1. The Date

**Hello everyone! So if you didn't know, I'm the new owner of Vietnam Around The World. :D I'm very excited to continue this story, so I hope that you enjoy this continuation as well. **

**P.S- Read "Vietnam Around The World" by Riku D to understand this... **

* * *

><p>It was as if the air was sucked out of the room. Almost everyone was shocked to see that North and South Vietnam was standing there in the flesh.<p>

"Veh~ Hello pretty lady that looks like Vietnam!," greeted Italy who was as usual not reading the mood.

"Oh thanks," said South, "What's your name?"

"Veh~ My name's Italy and I love pasta and kitties!"

South's eyes widen when Italy mentioned that he loved kitties.

"You love kitties too!?" exclaimed South as she grasped Italy's hands with excitement.

And so, the two countries began to chat about the mystical powers of the kitties. While South was chit chatting, North decided to take a look at America's living room. It was obvious she didn't like what she saw.

Finally landing her focus on America, North's whole face began to contort into a look of utter disgust.

"So," began North," This is what your home is like huh America. This pigsty is quite befitting for the pig you really are."

America ignored her comment, and just continue to stare at the two girls intently. He didn't know whether to jump with joy seeing that South was alive or run away in fear that the two girls might come after him.

"H-how is this possible?," stuttered America. "I thought you guys became one for good."

North gave America a death glare, and said, "Why the hell should I even tell you what happened to the two of us after what you have done to South! You have absolutely no right!"

America felt the sting of resentment hit him with a sick force, and stared down at his lap in shame. Seeing what is going on between the two, South decided to do some intervention.

"Look sister," said South, "even though a part of me hasn't forgiven America for what he has done, I don't think it's nice to say things like that."

Glancing back at South, North snapped out of her rage and decided to keep quiet for now.

"As for you America," continued South, "I think you should go on that date with North so you guys can have one night of mutualness."

"What!" exclaimed the two countries in unison.

"I can't be stuck with this asshole for a whole evening!" said North who lost her composure once again.

"Oh come on sister. Don't be like that. Just let go for a little while, and you can return to your ways. Just this one time?"

"No!"

"Please sister?"

With that being said, South decided to use the old puppy dog eye trick on North.

"Pwese North? For me?," begged South.

North looked to see that South's golden eyes were indeed looking like a sad puppy, and she knew that her resolve was slipping away from her.

"Ugh fine," agreed North with a huff of frustration," but one wrong from that guy and I get to beat him until he's on the verge of death. Got it?"

South yipped with glee, and pulled North in a bone crushing hug. She repeatively thanked her so much that everyone was getting a little deaf from the constant squealing.

"Dear god please make her stop her fucking squealing," pleaded Romano to the ceiling.

"Hey South," interjected America, "Don't I get a say in this?"

She suddenly stopped what she was doing, and turned to stare down at America with a cool look.

"No," answered South in a voice that didn't sound like her bubbly self. "You have to go."

Then, she continued to squeal again with happiness much to everyone's annoyance.

Finally after what seemed like hours of nonstop squealing, South lead North to their room to get ready for the date.

"Well America," said England, "you're officially more fucked than before."

"You think?"

All America could do was just cover his face with his hands and wallow in them while England could only offer a pat on the back as a consolation gift.

**Four Hours later~**

After four hours of picking out the right ao dai, which was the only thing that looked beautiful enough for a date, makeup, and hair styling, North was ready.

As she was descending down the stairs, she could see that only a few countries were left in the living room, and one of them had quite the reaction.

"Aiyah, my precious Vietnam is all dolled up!," said China with tears welling up in his eyes.

Reaching out for her gun, she then said, "Quiet you old pervert before I shoot you to your next life."

Instead of quaking in fear, China was now flying to hug Vietnam as he jumped from America's sofa.

BAM!

China was now knocked out and had steam coming off from him.

"What?" asked North who saw that everyone staring at her. "It was just a small punch."

Even after she punched China, she still looked elegant and classy. She wore a bright red ao dai that complimented well with her refined appearance, and she even had her ponytailed hair down for once. That made her even more beautiful.

"You look quite beautiful North," complimented England who was ever so the gentleman.

All the countries agreed with appreciative nods and "yeahs". North looked down, embarrassed to say anything.

"Err... Are you ready to go now," asked America who was shuffling awkwardly in a black tux.

"Obviously," replied North in annoyance.

"Ok then let's go."

With a few goodbyes from South and the other countries, North and America set out to walking to the restaurant which was oddly across the street.

"A fancy restaurant?," asked North who glanced at America in suspicion.

Feeling North's suspicion reach to him, America then said, "Relax North. It's not bugged or anything if that's what you're wondering about."

As the entered through the elaborate doors of the fancy restaurant,everyone was giving them odd looks. It was maybe because they have never seen a person wear something like an ao dai or maybe they just want to find another source of excitement from the dark drab decor of the restaurant. Either way, this slightly annoyed North to no end. It was one thing that they stare, it was another thing when people start to take pictures of you without your consent and out in the open.

"What is it with people and their decency these days?," asked North who decided to sit in a more secluded area of a restaurant.

America shrugged and said, "Beats me. Anyway, what do you want to eat?"

Looking up from the menu that was nearly placed on the table clothed booth, North could see that America brightened up a little while he looked at all the food options.

"I don't know."

Reading through the menu, North could see that the restaurant prepared only American food that was purposefully made to look too fancy and overpriced.

"What would you guys like to order?," questioned a waiter in front of them.

North jumped at the sudden intrusion and instinctively grabbed for her paddle. She was then stopped by America who simply kicked her in the shin. This made her surprise turn into boiling rage as she shifted back into her normal position.

"I'll take a double cheeseburger with a milkshake," said America with ease.

Quickly writing down his order on a notepad, the waiter then asked, "What about you miss?"

North couldn't decide whether to bolt to the nearest Pho restaurant or order a small order of fries. She had no choice but to go with the latter in hopes that she could get this meal over with and beat up America later for her shin.

"I'll take just a small order of fries," ordered North with her fakest smile.

"Alright then," said the waiter," your order will be coming up soon. By the way, you guys look great as a couple."

"We're not a couple!," shouted North and America at the same time which earned them a few stares.

"Sure you aren't."

"Whatever dude," said America,"Could you please carry out our order?"

"Humph. Alright then."

And so, the waiter was off to deliver their order.

While they waited for their food, they both sat in awkward silence.

"So...," started America.

North gave him a glare that immediately shut him up.

"You know this is South's last day before she fades," said North quietly.

"What do you mean by last day and fading?," questioned America.

"I mean that she'll never appear from this Earth ever again and she will eventually fade or die in human terms."

"What!?"

North looked into America's eyes with her own looking like it was on the brink of tears.

With a steady voice, she then, "It's true, Since you are a relatively new country I'll explain it to you."

With a deep breath, North continued.

"A country fades when he or she is no longer a nation. In most cases, those countries will instantly disappear as soon as the papers are signed that states that they are no longer a country. But there is one exception that you and I both know of. That would be Prussia who hasn't faded or felt the effects for nearly sixty years. This would mean that he is strong enough to fight for his existence, and that is what kept him alive. In South's case, I'm the one who has been keeping her alive all those years. When we became one again, we were still both separate entities in one body, but she was fading fast, so I had to help her out by giving my energy to her. This was effective in the beginning, but as time went by I couldn't give her the same amount of energy as before because I had to focus on other was slowly fading inside of me."

"Then how the hell did she get out of you when she didn't have enough strength?" inquired America who felt the pain of loss slowly tugging at his heart.

"It's like when a human is dying," said North."They would feel to weak to even do anything until there is a burst of strength take over them. This allows them to do things like laugh a little bit more louder or look like they are just going to make it out alive. But in the end, the spark of strength is gone, and so is that person."

After she finished giving America an explanation about the whole situation,North could feel the tears slowly roll down her face a little at a time. She knew that South would eventually fade, but the reality of it all was too much for North to handle by herself.

"Hey don't cry North," said America who also have tears sliding down his face. "It's going to be ok."

She angrily wiped her tears away, and said, " Easy for you to say America! You think it's ok to lose someone who is very precious to you? Do you think that it's ok to lose someone you tried so desperately hard to save against the inevitable? Huh? Do you?"

North then stormed out of the restaurant with America trying to catch up to her.

"North!" yelled America."Stop!"

In an attempt to stop her, America latched onto North's arm. North tried to wrench her arm away from him, but she couldn't get away from his now strong grip.

"Let go you bastard!" shouted North at America.

"No! I don't want to see you cry any longer!"

He then pulled North to him, and hugged North. Not taking any second of this, North slapped America, and began to sob on the spot.

America tentatively patted North's back, and she then hugged America's arm tightly much to his surprise.

After North's little meltdown, she quickly shoved his arm away and then said, "Heh. I can't believe I cried in front of the likes of you. I'll say something to you this one time only and that is it."

America just nodded not wanting to mess anything up with his loud mouth.

"You're kind of ok for an asshole like yourself. I thank you for comforting me and all, but I still hate your guts."

"Good enough for me," said America with a hint of relief in his voice.

All of a sudden, North went still for a moment and collapsed onto the concrete sidewalk.


	2. The Fading

"North!," shouted America who was now shaking North to wake up."Come on North! Wake up! Please."

America quickly checked for North's pulse to see if she was alive. Fear struck him after one minute of waiting.

"No," choked out America, "this is not possible," With a heavy heart, America closed North's petrified eyes, and then he started to feel the warm sensation of tears glide down his face.

"Don't cry, America," said a familiar voice," I thought you were the Hero, not the Weeper,"

Swiftly turning his head, behind him, he saw that North was sitting up from her original position. America quickly scrambled away from North's now sitting figure.

"What the hell?," screamed America. Turning her head to face him, America could see that something was off about her. He couldn't just place his finger on what has changed.

North gave him an uncharacteristic soft smile, and said, "Don't be afraid America. It's just me, South."

"South?," said America who was now getting over the fact that North's not a zombie, "What are you doing in North's body?" She just rolled her eyes in response to his questioning.

"I'm just here because I need to tell you something before I fade away for good."

"Well, what is it?" South stood up from where she was, and took America's hands in hers.

"I just want to tell you that you must watch over North for me. Even though it doesn't look like it, North has been alone for a very long time despite that fact that she is surrounded by people who care about her." She wiped a stray tear that fell from her borrowed eyes, and gave America a watery smile.

"Please don't disappoint me this time America. Take responsibility and be a good hero. Ok?"

America could only gape at South from her request. He felt conflicted on what to do in this crucial moment of life and death, but he had to pull through for the both of them.

"I promise South," replied America, "I swear that I will make it up to you for what I have done in the past too." America pulled South into a hug, and stayed in that position for a couple more moments. Then, a soft light radiated from North's body, and out came the spirit of South Vietnam.

Her usual ao yem was now the color of a shimmery pale gold, and her once braided hair was now flowing down her back in long and subtle waves. In America's eyes, she was like an angel. No scratch that, she _is _an angel. For all her suffering that she endured over the years, her soul was still pure as the golden light that was radiating from her.

With tears flowing down her cheeks, South floated towards America and kissed him on his cheek, and mouthed something he couldn't quite catch. She was then engulfed by a storm of lotus petals and disappeared. After she disappeared, the lotus petals began to rain down upon him in a graceful manner.

As the lotus petals began to drift and flutter around him, America felt the familiar feeling of tears stream down his cheeks again. He couldn't stop them as he began to sink low to the ground and sob out all of his pain that he kept pent up since leaving South so long ago.

"Ugh," groaned North who was somehow wearing a green ao dai. America gasped with surprise, and jumped to hug her, only to receive a bone-cracking punch from the now revived North.

"North!," shouted America who was quickly recovering from North's brutal punch. "You're back!" North gave him a slight glare, and grimaced from the slight pain that suddenly arisen in her chest.

"It's Vietnam now you stupid American," said Vietnam in annoyance. Brushing away the dust from her ao dai, Vietnam stood up with ease as if nothing happened to her.

"Before you say anything," began Vietnam, "I know that South faded, and she is now at peace." She then began to walk back to America's place with a heavy heart from the loss of her sister.

**Later~**

Throughout the entire week, Vietnam began to construct an altar for South. She first painted a picture of South with her carefree smile, braided hair, and simple ao yem. After allowing it to dry for a couple of hours, she carefully placed the portrait into a frame that China somehow brought over with him.

Then, she diligently carved out an ornate altar with carvings that resembled objects like lotus blossoms, dragons, cranes, mountains,and bamboo trees. After finishing the carving process, she lacquered the entire altar to make it shine beautifully.

She did the entire process in America's basement just so the others won't look on at her with curious eyes. The only people she allowed to check up on her and give her the things she needed was the Asian countries that she considered her family even China who seemed to be oddly solemn the entire time.

Every time that one of the Asian countries left the basement, they were always bombarded with questions concerned with Vietnam. Questions like how she was doing or if she needed someone to talk to. Those who left the basement could only nod or shake their heads in response to the constant questioning, and went off to do whatever business they had to do.

"When is she going to be done with whatever she is doing," asked America out loud as he lazed around on one of his couches.

"How the hell should I know hamburger bastard?," replied Romano who was also lazing around the couches. After Japan said that today was the day Vietnam was finished with her project, all the countries that were there decided to assemble in the living room.

"Ehh Romano,' reprimanded Spain, "Don't say such mean things to America." Romano head-butted Spain, and went back to lazing around on the couches.

"I'm also wondering what is taking her so long," said England who was enjoying a nice cup of tea.

_Crrreak_

Ever so slowly, Vietnam popped out of the basement door with her wooden altar strapped to her back, and South's portrait wrapped in a silk cloth in her hands.

'What is everyone doing here?," questioned Vietnam who was trailing her eyes throughout the living room. All she was met with was silence from everyone. Then, a stampede was heading towards her that consisted of a China, Italy, Hungary, Taiwan, and South Korea who had his hands out in front of him.

"Vietnam!," shouted all of the countries in unison. Seeing that the stampede wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Vietnam quickly back-flipped off from the wall, and landed a good ten feet from the stampede who was now crashing onto the wall.

Vietnam just shook her head, and said, "I can't believe you guys were waiting for me." She looked around to see that almost everyone was giving her smiles and relieved looks except for Romano who was drooling in his sleep.

"What are you going to do with those Vietnam?," asked Germany who was gesturing to the altar and picture. Looking down at the picture in her hands with a ghost of a smile, Vietnam replied, "Well, I'm going to send them back home for them to be set up as soon as possible."

"Wait," said America, "You're not going home to set it up by yourself?" She gave America a "you gotta be kidding me look".

"Have you forgotten that I have a trip to finish with everyone?" Everyone was looking at her with disbelief. They couldn't understand why she would still go even after what happened. It goes to show just how strong Vietnam could be in every circumstance that is thrown at her.

Walking past the pile of passed out countries, she waved everyone goodbye as she left the door to the Post Office. Once she left America's home, Vietnam looked up at the cloudless sky with her face softly smiling at it and said, "Farewell."

And with that said, she continued on to her destination not noticing a fully bloomed Lotus flower sprouting up from where she stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! Since I have a snow day in the magical land where I live in, I wanted to type this chapter up. :) So, I hope you enjoy today's chapter, and that you have an awesome day too! <strong>


	3. The Rush

We should all go over to my place!," proclaimed France when the countries were meeting up in America's living room.

With a blank face, Vietnam replied, "No way in hell." Vietnam could visually see a lightning bolt struck France, and he was out like a light.

"Alright then," said America who nervously looked up at the ceiling, "anyone else has a say in where we go?" All of a sudden, arguments started to pop up like mushrooms once America was finished speaking.

"I think we should go to mine you bloody frog," said England who was now toe-to-toe with France.

"Ha," laughed out France, "why would I want to step foot on a place that has the dreariest weather in the world?"

"Sod off wanker! At least I don't go around naked on the streets!"

"I only did that because it is an art!"

"Ha art my arse."

"Why you!"

England beckoned the Frenchman to a brawl. And so, they began to beat up each other, and a dust cloud began to engulf them until one could only see the occasional fist and blonde hair.

"Kesese I think that we should all go to ze awesome Prussia's place!"

"Ve~ But...," began Italy who was stopped by Germany with him placing a hand on Italy's shoulder.

Shaking his head, Germany said, "Just give him his moment."

"Yes," continued Prussia, "we vould all enjoy some awesome German beer, and leave ol' Prissy Pants out in the cold with a bucket of ice water poured on him."

_**Clang!**_

With a swing of her trusty frying pan, Hungary finished Prussia with a single blow to his head. Prussia collapsed onto the floor, and suddenly six Gilbirds began to circle around his head.

"Hmph," said Hungary with an annoyed look on her face, "that will show you not to diss my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" said Poland who was within earshot, "like what the heck Hungary? Why didn't you like tell me?" All the arguing abruptly stopped, and everyone just stared down both Hungary and Austria.

Hungary simply shrugged in response to everyone's questioning stares, and kissed Austria much to everyone's surprise. Poor Austria could only duck under the nearest table to cover his blushing face.

"Hey everyone!," shouted South Korea not caring what just happened,"we should all go to Korea da-ze!" South Korea jumped up and down from sheer excitement. "Everything is from there! Even China's breasts!" As if on queue, China walked past South Korea from America's guest bathroom, not hearing any of South Korea's spiel. South Korea then lunged towards China's coveted chest as soon as China was standing a couple of feet away from him.

Before he could reach China's breast, he was smacked down by an annoyed Vietnam. Standing above the knocked out country, Vietnam now had a murderous look in her eyes as she eyed the silenced countries.

"This is just simply stupid how all of you can't even pick a destination," said Vietnam, "but this is expected considering the fact that you guys can't even carry out a functioning World Meeting." She rubbed her temples from the arising headache that would soon turn into a full blown migraine before the end of this fiasco. "How about I just close my eyes, and just tap someone with my paddle? Then we can go over to that person's place."

Everyone sweat-dropped since Vietnam's way of "tapping" with her paddle always consists of someone getting banged up.

"Ok then. Everyone stand still so I can tap you."

Spinning around in a circle with her eyes closed, Vietnam began to stumble around for her victim, I mean, person. Not wanting to feel the sting of Vietnam's paddle, almost every single country dodged it, forgetting the fact they fought over for this opportunity to get chosen. After a few seconds of blindly hitting air, Vietnam finally landed a blow on someone with a cringe worthy crack.

The poor sap who felt the wrath of Vietnam's paddle was none other than England himself, who ended up falling on top of France.

"Hon hon," laughed out France with a slight smirk on his face, "now's my chance!" With deft fingers, France unbuttoned England's dress shirt successfully. By then, England was already regaining his consciousness.

Looking down to see what France was doing to him with a dazed expression, England then exclaimed with a look of horror, "What the bloody hell do you think you're fucking doing you damn frog?!" France just gave England his signature laugh and continued his work. England roughly shoved the advancing Frenchman off of him, and quickly hid behind a potted plant.

"Yo Iggy," said America, "it's your turn to host the trip." England gave America a spiteful glare for calling him that nickname. Looking around the room, England saw that the others' reactions ranged from disappointment to fear.

_Really? _thought England as he continued to scan the crowd. _Is it really that bad? _

On closer inspection, England had second thoughts on allowing others to reside in his home, especially the Bad Touch Trio. England shuddered at the foreseeable destruction they will most definitely cause in his home. But, he didn't want to damper Vietnam's spirits.

He sighed from this win-lose win would be that Vietnam was enjoying his home, and the loss was ending up buying a new house entirely.

_Oh well _thought England. _At least someone will enjoy my home. _He looked over at Vietnam who was now reprimanding an awake South Korea. England just shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all, and went to his room to prepare for tomorrow.

**Later that Night~**

After everyone booked tickets to the country of tea and _Doctor Who_, they finally went off to the vast amount of rooms that America conveniently had on hand. Though some decided to room with friends or family. Like the Italy brothers in one room or the Nordics in the other. It was just the same when it came to who was sleeping over in Vietnam's room.

"What are you guys doing here?," questioned Vietnam who wearily looked at the gaggle of Asian countries.

Shuffling to where Vietnam was sitting on her bed, Taiwan replied, "Well since we are family after all. We all thought we should sleepover in your room so we could stick together."

'I'm not so sure I'm up for this kind of stuff right now."

"Oh come on Vietnam. Please?" Taiwan was now giving her a puppy dog look, whimpering included.

"I'm sorry but no. I need to rest for the trip." Vietnam gave Taiwan an apologetic pat on her back, and began to tuck into her bed. Before she could, Taiwan grasped one of her hands, and gave Vietnam an even more feels inducing look.

"Please please please please please," pleaded Taiwan. She scooted right next to Vietnam and was up on her face to show her emphasis.

"Yeah Vietnam please," said Korea and China who was also crowding into Vietnam's personal space.

After constant pleading from the three countries, Vietnam grudgingly agreed.

"Alright you guys you win," said Vietnam, "but all of you, except Taiwan, must sleep on the ground or else. Got it?"

The Asian countries either nodded in agreement or jumped around in joy.

"Hooray! We get to have a sleepover!," yipped Taiwan with happiness.

"Ok ok. Calm down Taiwan," said Japan in a whispery voice, "it's time to sleep."

With that said, Japan magically pulled out five plush tatami mats from his luggage, and neatly placed them on the carpet. The guys just gaped at him.

"What?," asked Japan as he settled onto his designated mat, "we want to be at least clean enough for tomorrow."

As soon as all of the countries were settled, China then said, "Korea I will trust you this one time on this ok?" Korea perked up at what China will entrust him with. "I want you to set up the alarm on your phone to 4:27 a.m. Got it?"

"Aye aye captain da-ze," replied Korea with a salute to China. He then pulled out his Samsung Galaxy and scrolled away for the designated time. While doing so, Korea didn't notice the fact that he had set up the alarm to 4:27 p.m.

"Alright everyone. Lights out," said Vietnam who was comfortably covered by her blankets, "especially you Korea." Shifting from her position to look toward Korea general direction, she gave him the universal sign for watching someone, and tunneled into her sheets.

"Night everyone!' shouted Taiwan into the darkness. Everyone replied with a 'night' of their own, and all of them were out like a light.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Day <strong>

_**Beep Beep Beeep**_

"Ugh," groaned Vietnam from the sudden noise, "can someone please shut that thing up?" Korea groggily searched for his phone that was hidden under the massive blanket he brought over.

As soon as he found what he was looking for, Korea glanced at what the time was. He widened his eyes in shock. he couldn't believe that he made a mistake with the very phone that he invented.

"Ummm you guys," began Korea nervously, "I think I messed up."

"What is it now Korea,?," questioned China who was rubbing his eyes wearily. "Did you make us wake up early or something?"

"No," replied Korea who was playing with the fringe of his pajamas, "I accidently set up the wrong time to 4:27."

"What!," shouted all the Asian countries in shock.

"What the hell Korea?," questioned Vietnam as she scrambled out of her bed. "Why didn't you double check?" Korea could only give her a weak laugh before he sprinted off to get dressed.

"Korea!"

Vietnam sprinted after Korea, but to no avail, he already found a bathroom to hide in.

"Chúa ơi!," yelled out Vietnam in frustration. "When I get my hands on you, I'll make sure to ship you back to your place in a box!" She turned away from the closed door, and went back to her room.

Facing China, who was now dashing to get as much food as he can possibly stuff in either his mouth or luggage bags, Vietnam said, "Of all the things you had to ask from Korea old man, it had to be this one."

"Aiyah but you didn't object when I asked him," said China with a steamed pork bun in his hands.

"Ugh that was because I had a headache, and I didn't want to deal with anything or anyone at that point." China dropped his pork bun when Vietnam told him that she had a headache.

"Oh no! My precious Vietnam had a headache!," cried China who was hastily pulling out a jar of Tiger Balm from his sleeve, "Here let Big Brother China make it all better." China inched closer to Vietnam to apply the the Tiger Balm onto her temples.

**Punch!**

Before China could do so, he was as usual knocked out by Vietnam.

"Hey Viet," said Taiwan who was now dressed and ready to go, "Let's focus on getting you ready, and not on China. I mean look at yourself Viet."

Looking down, Vietnam saw that she was still wearing her _Doraemon _pjs, and that her hair was all over the place. A few seconds later, Vietnam was sprinting down to the nearest bathroom with a bemused Taiwan left behind.

After an hour of packing, getting dressed, and a lot of punches, everyone was ready to go to the airport.

* * *

><p>Entering into the spacious airport, the Asian countries sprinted to the front desk of <em>British Airways<em>.

"Hello there," said the front desk later, "what would you like from British Airways?"

"Urm hello. I would like to book seven tickets for the next flight out to Heathrow as soon as possible please," said Japan.

Typing away at her screen, she then said, "Ah I found a match for you, but it is taking off in thirty minutes. Is that alright with you?"

Japan looked back to the others to see if they approved. They begrudgingly agreed just so they won't have to wait for another flight that might take forever to get to.

Turning back to the desk lady, Japan said, "Yes that should be fine."

"Alright then," said the desk lady who was already holding seven tickets in her hand, "thank you for choosing British Airways."

After the desk lady handed Japan the precious tickets, the Asian countries began their great race to their terminal which was at the other end of the airport.

"Let's get going anyone!," shouted Vietnam as she sprinted towards the security checkpoint. As soon as they reached towards the checkpoint, they felt their energy drain from them.

In front of them was a massive line that looked like it could take an eternity to get through.

"How could this get any worse?," sighed Hong Kong whose whole calm demeanor was quickly crumbling away from the stress. Taiwan patted her brother's back to reassure him.

"It's going to be ok Hong Kong. Will figure this out somehow." Taiwan looked over at Vietnam who was calculating something in her mind.

"I hope."

"I got it!" said Vietnam suddenly. making everyone jump. "We'll use Thailand's elephant." Everyone just gave Vietnam blank stares;not understanding how Thailand's elephant has to do with anything. Vietnam face palmed her face.

"We just use Thailand's elephant as a distraction due to his cuteness." Vietnam gestured towards the little blue elephant in Thailand's arms who was indeed cute.

"I'm not sure if it will work Vietnam," said Japan. "I mean some of these people don't seem like the type to get distracted over anything.

"Come on Japan. Let's at least try. We don't have anything else planned out, and we have twenty minutes before the plane takes off," said Taiwan.

Japan slightly blushed from all the attention everyone was giving, so he quickly nodded his head, and began to take out his DS to hide his face.

Turning to Thailand, Vietnam then asked, "Is that ok with you Thailand?"

Thailand gave Vietnam his signature smile and said, "Of course ana. If it means that we can get out of this crowded airport, then it's alright with me ana."

He then bent his head down to whisper a command to the little elephant. Once he finished his say, the elephant squirmed out of Thailand's arms, and he began to run around where the lines were.

"Brrrr," cried the elephant as it made it's way around the line goers legs.

"Elephant!" cried out a little girl from her mothers side.

As soon as she said that, nearly everyone's heads turned toward the elephant, and shockingly went over to where the elephant was. All was left was three people left while the others were snapping pictures of the cutie for whatever social media site they had.

Japan just stood there gaping at the entire scene.

"Come on Japan da-ze!" shouted Korea who was now running towards the checkpoints with the others. "You don't want to be left behind!"

Shaking out of his shocked state, Japan started to catch up with the group. As soon as the Asian countries finished with all the security business, Thailand's elephant sprinted away from the crowd and back into Thailand's arms in a mere couple seconds.

The crowd of people just stood there dumbstruck, not registering the fact that an elephant ran from them at the speed of light.

"How many more minutes until the plane takes off Japan," asked Vietnam as they inched closer to the gate.

"Huff huff huff," panted Japan from the non stop running, "I think we have one minute."

"Chúa ơi!" shouted Vietnam. "I don't know if we can make it or not."

"Hey you guys!," said Thailand who looked equally exhausted, "I see our gate, and it looks like they're still waiting for us."

They all turned to where Thailand was talking about and saw that their gate was indeed still open. And so with carry on bags and sweat, they finally reached their plane.

"Ah you must be our remaining guest," said the awaiting flight attendant, "it's a good thing you all made it time because we were about to take off in little less than a minute."

They all just nodded, and went to find available seats in the back.

"Well at least nothing can go wrong," said China who was reclining onto his dark blue seat.

"You said it," replied Korea who suddenly clasped his hands onto China's chest from behind him.

"No! I can't stay like this for seven hours!" said China outloud while the plane took off. He struggled to get out of Korea's hold, but to no avail, he couldn't because A) Hong Kong and Japan was passed out as soon as their butts brushed their seats, and B) His seat belt had stay on for who knows how many hours.

"That's nice China," said Vietnam who was nodding off to sleep from a seat across the aisle from him.

And so, the flight was mostly peaceful with somehow good airplane food and t.v. on the chairs. Except for the occasional squeal China would emit from Korea's constant fondling. All in all, it was just any other crazy day for the Asian countries, and the next one might be even more crazier.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there!~ It's been a few days since I posted something, but I had things to do... so yeah. To be honest, I never went onto a British Airways plane, so I don't know what it's like to be on one(thanks Google Images!) XD Also, I had to add some AusHun because I can only imagine Austria with just Hungary :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you have a beautiful day or night. <strong>


	4. The Arrival

_Ding!_

Vietnam awoke with a start from the sudden ping from the plane's intercom.

"Hello everyone," came the voice of the pilot, "I hope you had a great experience with us on British Airways, and I welcome you to England."

"Uhhh," groaned China who looked so worn out from all of Korea's "special" attention.

Vietnam just shook her head at Korea's antics.

_As usual Korea, you just love to cause a ruckus. _thought Vietnam as she eased into her plush seat. After a couple minutes of reclining, Vietnam could hear the robotic sound of the plane's wings changing.

She readied herself for the steep landing by clutching onto the armrests.

"Mười, chín, tám, bảy, sáu…," counted Vietnam from ten under her breath.

She waited for the inevitable jolt of the plane landing, but surprisingly, she didn't feel it come up.

"What in the world?," questioned Vietnam.

"Ah yes that is the mystical prowess of British Airways when it comes to a majority of their landings," commentated a passenger next to her.

_Wow. I should fly with them more often. _thought Vietnam who felt relief finally sink into her slightly fearful mind.

When they finally landed on the oh so sweet ground, the Asian countries boarded off the plane, and searched for England, who said he would be at the baggage claim,holding a sign that read, **Vietnam & Others**

"Aiyah! Why does England have to wait over there, and not at our gate?," questioned China who was gesturing towards the crowd of people awaiting for fellow passengers with their own signs.

"Well," began Vietnam, "at least is offering us to stay with him at his house for free, and not a hotel."

"That's true," thought China who was thinking heavily on the free part.

As the group made their trek to the baggage claim, they somehow ended up being split up thanks to the wave of never ending people that swarmed around every single terminal.

"Vietnam! Hong Kong!,"shouted Taiwan in the crowd of people. She didn't catch any sign of a familiar green ao dai or a red duangua. Taiwan could feel panic bubble in the pit of her stomach, and she felt as if every single person was slowly encompassing her into the crowd until she melts into it. All of a sudden, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

"Eeeep," squeaked Taiwan, who jumped onto the culprit with her arms around the person's neck.

"Uhh Taiwan," said the person sheepishly, "I think you should let go or else you'll break my neck."

Cracking open one of her closed eyes, she looked from the side of her to see that it was Japan who she was now clinging to like a monkey. She also saw that he had a slight blush dust his cheeks. Taiwan slightly pulled her head away from the blushing country, and began to assess what was going on. She immediately blushed at how their position seemed to look like. Her whole torso was awkwardly pressed all to closely onto Japan's, and her legs were wrapped around him.

Taiwan quickly released her hold of Japan, and she then smoothed out her rumpled skirt just so she wouldn't have to be the first to say what just happened.

"Gomenasai Taiwan," apologized Japan with a slight bow, "I didn't know you were panicked when you you lost us."

Tawan quickly shook her head, and replied, "No no. I'm sorry that I jumped on you in that manner. It was really uncalled for."

"No, I'm sorry Taiwan," reassured Japan.  
>"No, I'm more sorry Japan."<p>

"No, I am very sorry."

"No I am."

And so, the two began to engage in a soft battle of apologies until all there is left was awkward silence.

"So," began Taiwan who was fiddling with the trim of her skirt, "can we look for the others?"

Japan eagerly nodded at Taiwan's suggestion, and he then swiftly grabbed her hand to pull her along with him, much to Taiwan's surprise.

While Japan lead them out of the crowd of people, Taiwan couldn't help but blush her self. Who wouldn't when your crush is holding onto your hand.

Taiwan shook her head at the very thought that she like Japan in the aspect. For goodness sake, she even grew up with him, so why should she feel that way?

"Taiwan. Taiwan. Taiwan!," whisper- shouted Japan who was now shaking Taiwan away from her thoughts. "We're at the baggage claim."

Taiwan looked around her surroundings to see that they were indeed in the baggage claim section, and a less crowded one at that. She once again tried to look around for anything familiar in the baggage claim.

"Do you see anyone Japan?," questioned Taiwan while she spinned around in a circle to catch a glimpse of a paddle.

"Nope. I can't seem to find anyone either."

"That's just great," mumbled Taiwan dejectedly.

Flopping onto the bench behind her, Taiwan just sat there with her face in her hands. A dark cloud started to drift over Taiwan as she continued to sulk.

"Taiwan don't be so gloomy about this," encouraged Japan who was now patting her back in reassurance. "I mean come on, if they have Vietnam with them she will lead them all to safety with her leadership skills."

Taiwan suddenly began to picture Vietnam in her army uniform with a whistle in her hands, guiding the others with one arm pointed straight to safety. She giggled at the thought of the others following Vietnam like a line of ducklings.

Japan gave Taiwan a soft smile, and said, "See, everything will be alright."

She gave him a bright smile, and hugged him for the reassurance. At first, he stiffened a little from the close contact, but then he threaded his arms around Taiwan, and hugged her back.

_I wish I could stay like this forever. _thought Taiwan with a dopey smile on her face as she continued to hug the island nation.

"Aiyah! What are you two doing?," questioned the unmistakable voice of China.

The two of them quickly jumped out of their shared hug to face China. When they did, Taiwan felt relief take over her. Standing there with an annoyed looking China was the rest of the Asian countries.

As soon as Vietnam looked over at Taiwan, she started to charge towards Taiwan as quick as the speed of lightning.

"Uh oh," said Taiwan who was scared at what will happen to her.

Suddenly, Vietnam hugged Taiwan tightly with enough strength to crush a car.

"I'm so glad that you're safe Mei," said Vietnam, using Taiwan's human name, "I thought I was going to lose another sister."

"Right," coughed out Taiwan, who felt as if the hug was going to kill her, "I'm sorry to make you worry."

Upon that apology, Vietnam released her grip on Taiwan, and turned around to get her luggage.

"Oh yeah," said Vietnam who turned around to face Taiwan with a scary look on her face, "If you ever do that again, I will handcuff you to my paddle so you won't get lost next time."

Taiwan sweat-dropped from Vietnam's empty threat, and decided to give her a nod to know that she understood.

Vietnam gave Taiwan a small smile, and said, "Good. Now let's find England before any of us gets lost again."

With that being said, Vietnam hauled the cart that had everyone's luggage, and the Asian countries went of in search for the thick-browed nation.

Nearly an hour searching for England, everyone was starting to get exhausted.

"I thought he was supposed to be punctual," complained China, who was dragging his stuffed Shinatty-chan.

"I wouldn't count on that old man," grumbled Hong Kong with his arms crossed.

"England was one for showcase, but not on actual attributes. I mean look at his empire,it was big and superior in looks, but the conditions for the natives within those colonies weren't that desirable."

"That's very nice of you Hong Kong," said England sarcastically with his sign in his hands. Hong Kong just stared down at England with eyes that held no emotion in them.

"It's good to see you too Hong Kong," greeted England with much noted sarcasm. "As for the rest of you, I welcome you to England, and hope that you all have a great time."

"By great time, you mean walking around aimlessly in a strange place with people who is constantly breathing down your neck for a long time, then ok," said Vietnam bluntly with her arms crossed with slight agitation.

England had the grace to look down and blush from embarrassment.

"About that," began England, "my boss and I had to discuss about important things."

He nervously scratched his head, not wanting to feel the weight of Vietnam's judgement mount on his shoulders.

"Anyways, we should best be going over to my home; everyone is waiting for you."

Vietnam heaved out a sigh, and said, "Right. We should."

The Asian countries followed England to his vehicle which was parked near the entrance of the airport.

"Pfft," slightly giggled Korea when everyone caught site of England's vehicle, "that's your ride? A minivan?"

"Shut it Korea," said England, "it was from that git America. He apparently gave this to me for a gag gift."

"So, can you take us to football practice mom?"

Korea started to double over with laughter from his soccer mom quip.

"Just get in or else I will leave you on the side of the road," said England with clenched teeth.

Everyone, besides Vietnam and England, hopped into the minivan.

"How are we supposed to get all of this," gestured Vietnam to the mountain of luggage, "onto your minivan?"

"We can just put half of it in the trunk,and the rest onto the roof," answered England with confidence in his voice.

"Are you sure you can lift the luggage onto the roof?," questioned Vietnam who glanced at the huge luggage bags that was only filled with food. "I mean you can seriously break something."

England waved her off, and said, "Not to worry, I've handled with things worse than luggage."

Vietnam stepped aside from the luggage, and gave him a look that meant that he was going to do the job by himself.

"Be my guest."

And with that being said, England took on the task to take care of the luggage.

At first, England handled the smaller luggage bags with ease when he placed all of them in his trunk, but then it all went downhill.

"Ugh," grunted England when he tried to lift one of the bags filled with food.

_Come on! It's just a luggage bag! You don't want to make a fool out of yourself! _thought England who looked over to see a bored looking Vietnam, looking at him with calculating eyes.

With eyes closed and grinding teeth, England managed to lift it up his shoulders, but then he heard a sick crack emit from his shoulder.

Quickly dropping the suitcase onto the ground, he screamed, "Bloody hell! What the hell was in that!"

He clutched to his now dislocated shoulder in hopes that the slight pressure might alleviate his pain. Sadly, it only made it worse.

"Do you need any help?," questioned Vietnam who was now looking down on him with concerned eyes.

"Gah! No, it's fine. I'll be ready to go once I heal myself with a quick potion at my house," replied England, staggering to the passenger seat of his minivan. "You'll have to drive over to my house then Vietnam."

"Err ok," said Vietnam hesitantly, "but I'm not going to be a good driver, so don't complain."

"No sense. What could possibly go wrong?"

**Five Minutes Later**

"No!," screamed England, "not in the bushes!"

In just a five minutes, Vietnam already knocked aside pedestrians, a couple of trees, and trash bin. Who could blame her, the majority of her people use motorcycles, so it made sense for her to ride one.

"How long do we have to survive this?," asked China who looked none too good.

"Hold on," said Vietnam with a look of determination stuck to her face, "I can do this. It's just stepping on something, and turning a wheel."

Sharply turning a left, everyone slammed onto the walls of the minivan, despite the fact that everyone wore a seatbelt.

"Blah," barfed out China on the back of his seat.

"Bollocks China," cursed England, "I just vacuumed that carpet!"

After that, China heaved again, and vomited some more, much to the Englishman's displeasure.

As the smell of vomit reached Vietnam's nose, Vietnam slammed her foot onto the accelerator, hoping that she would be able to reach England's house as soon as possible.

She successfully did in a couple of minutes, but not without a little chaos left behind.

Along the sidewalks, trash bins were lying out on the street with their contents spilled out in the middle of incoming traffic. Also, it seems that some businesses would have to make new renovations in order to fix the mess left behind by Vietnam.

"We're here!," called out Vietnam.

England's home looked quite grand amongst the hustle and bustle of London. The exterior was made out of red bricks that gave the home a more stately look. It also included a lot of windows with drawn curtains added. Overall, it blended quite well with the other homes that surrounded England's.

Staggering out of the minivan, England quickly entered through a door at the side of his house.

"He's such a great host," said Hong Kong sarcastically.

Hong Kong widened his eyes in shock from his own sarcastic remark.

"Oh no! The sarcasm of this country is slowing taking over me!," bellowed Hong Kong to the sky with his fist raised in the air.

"He is a great host ana," agreed Thailand with sincerity, clueless to the fact that Hong Kong was yelling out to the heavens.

"Alright everybody," called out Vietnam who was already finished getting the large luggage bags down from the roof of the minivan, "let's get this over with, so we can get some rest."

Everyone quickly complied, and they somehow managed to pull them up to England's front steps.

Quickly walking up the steps, Vietnam knocked on England's door, and patiently waited for England to open the door for them. After a few minutes of waiting and no response, Vietnam grew impatient and decided to knock down the door.

_Bam!_

With a simple roundhouse kick, Vietnam successfully knocked down England's fancy door.

"Hello?" called out Vietnam into the dark, empty home.

She simply shrugged when no one answered back, and beckoned the others to wheel in their luggage.

"Where do you think everyone go?" asked Taiwan who was clinging to Japan in fright.

"Well considering the fact it's 2:30 am here," reasoned Japan, "we should assume that everyone should be sleeping, like we should."

Since it was too dark to see, they had to hold out their arms like zombies so they won't end up crashing into unsuspecting furniture.

Silently heading up the stairs to an empty room, the Asian countries began to crash as soon as they laid down on Japan's plush tatamis.

_I hope that tomorrow will be much better than today. _thought Vietnam who soon dozed off into blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there!~ I'm sorry that I haven't posted lately. :( I had other things to do, and stuff. I hope that this chapter wasn't to boring for you, but be rest assured that I'll be posting a new chapter tomorrow that should be a little bit more exciting :) Anyways, I hope that you have a beautiful day and night! <strong>

**P.S- I'll try to post every Wednesday or Thursday from now on! **


	5. The Start

"Vietnam. Hey Vietnam wake up," said Taiwan in a sing-song voice.

"Urgh trời ơi. Ten more seconds," groaned Vietnam, covering her head with her oversized pillow.

Taiwan made sure to count to ten seconds before she yanked of Vietnam's blanket away from her.

"Hey," whined Vietnam, "I need that to go to the moon!"

Taiwan shook her head at Vietnam's childish behavior. When it comes to sleep, Vietnam can turn from a serious warrior to a toddler in an instant.

"Honestly Vietnam," sighed out Taiwan, "you have places to go to since it's your choice to fly over here, so you better get dressed."

"Meh. Fine."

Lazily tossing aside her pillow, Vietnam crawled for her suitcase and picked out her toiletries and a simple white ao dai. She then pushed herself off the hardwood floor, and staggered off to the bathroom across from their room.

As soon as Vietnam locked the bathroom door, she turned around to see that there was another person in there with her. That other person was Thailand, and it looked like he was in the middle of getting dressed since he now only wearing his pants.

Vietnam instinctively sized up him to see that he was surprisingly fit and his usual spiked up hair flat on his face and his eyes not covered by his glasses, he looked very handsome as well.

"Uh," said Thailand who blushed from Vietnam's scrutinizing gaze,"good morning?"

"Oh good morning Thailand," replied Vietnam nonchalantly, "I'm sorry if I barged in on you. It's just that I thought that everyone was ready since the room was nearly empty."

Quickly recovering from Vietnam's staring, Thailand just gave her his signature smile, and said, "No problem. I'll just use another bathroom ana."

Gathering all of his belongings from the counter, Thailand began to walk over to the door until he slipped onto an oddly placed banana.

_Crash!_

"Ugh," moaned Vietnam who was somehow underneath Thailand.

Thailand couldn't help, but blush at their current position. Looking down at her with embarrassed eyes, his blush went even darker. Though still very rumpled up from sleep, Vietnam was still beautiful with her hair down and splendidly long, and sparkling brown eyes that didn't appear to be dull despite her sleepiness. It was no wonder why Thailand was blushing like "a tomato" as Spain would kindly say.

The two of them just stayed there for a few moments, just staring into each other's dark hued eyes until they heard the door slowly creak open.

"Sorry to bother you Vietnam," apologized Taiwan who was now entering the spacious and ornate bathroom, "but can you-"

Her voice began to flatter when she saw Vietnam and Thailand's compromising position.

"Um maybe right now isn't a great time to ask," said Taiwan with a deep blush of her own.

Slowly backing away from the two, Taiwan quickly scampered back to her room.

After Taiwan left, the two just looked back at each other, and then they both bursted into laughter.

"Trời ơi," laughed out Vietnam, wiping tears from her eyes, "I can't believe she could even think like that."

"I know," replied Thailand who was now lying on the ground laughing away.

They continued to laugh and laugh until they were just giggling like school girls.

" Well, I'll see you in a little bit Thailand."

Giving him one of her rare smiles, she walked over to the now opened door. Before she could exit, a banana peel seemed to magically appear in front of her.

_Du ma! _thought Vietnam who was now beginning to fall onto the ground once again. Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced herself for the brutal impact. Instead, she found herself lying on top of Thailand, and accidently kissing him.

Thailand's lips were very soft yet firm as he kissed her chapped ones, and she seemed to enjoy the feeling of his lips on hers. Vietnam widened her eyes from the thought about Thailand's lips. Glancing down, Vietnam noticed that Thailand looked to be equally shocked as she was while they just laid there… kissing.

It took them an entire minute before the two of them fully registered what was going on. Slowly pulling back her lips, Vietnam leaped up from the ground, and pulled Thailand up from the tiled floor.

"Um thank you for saving me from my impending doom," said Vietnam with a cute blush on her face.

"No problem Vietnam," replied Thailand with another blush invading his cheeks.

The two of them just stood there awkwardly, not addressing what really happened a couple seconds ago.

"You want to forget that whole thing ever happened?" suggested Thailand.

Vietnam gave him a slow nod in acceptance, and then bent over the floor to gather her things.

"Here let me help you with that," said Thailand, bending down to gather Vietnam's belongings.

Once they collected all her belongings, Vietnam gave Thailand a quick "thank you" and "goodbye", and she sped off to another bathroom.

_Of all the things I had to do in the morning, I just had to kiss someone close to me. _thought Vietnam exasperatingly.

While she strode over to a new bathroom, Vietnam absent mindly touched her lips.

"Well there goes my first kiss," mumbled Vietnam to herself,slamming the door shut behind her with finality.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

"Oh Vietnam. Good morning," greeted England who was preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning England," reciprocated Vietnam cordially.

The smell of burnt bacon and beans swirled around the kitchen, which made Vietnam's stomach growl quite a bit.

"Um what are you making there England?" questioned Vietnam, settling next to the foul-mouthed Romano.

"Just a classic English breakfast is all," replied England who was now stirring a pan full of mushrooms. "It will be very delightful. I promise."

"Bah," spat out Romano in distaste, "I wouldn't count on bushy brows promises when it comes to his food."

"Why shouldn't I?" wondered Vietnam,not fully realizing the dangerous power of England's food.

"Two fucking words," reasoned Romano with clenched teeth. "Explosive. Diarrhea."

Vietnam snorted a little at that. She couldn't exactly believe something ordinary as Western food could wreak havoc to someone's stomach. With other foods, Vietnam could most definitely agree that they could cause horrible stuff like that, but with a dish with beans and toast;what could possibly go wrong?

"Alright you two," said England who was giving some final touches to his burnt toast, "since you were the only ones to appear at my breakfast table, I present to you a Full English Breakfast."

He then handed them two dishes of food that appeared to be a little appetizing. On their plates was a large portions of beans that appeared to be drowning in red sauce, two slightly burned sausages, a white blob that could have been an egg, burnt bacon slices, and a couple bits of fried mushrooms. A strange blue aura began to take over the semi-innocent looking food.

"Dio mio. I didn't even fucking come here to taste your shitty food you bastard," cursed out Romano whose back was against the wall.

"Then why are you in here you bloody nit-wit," retorted England with an eye roll.

"I just wanted to find some coffee in this hell hole," replied Romano, "but instead I ended up drowning in a sea of fucking tea bags."

"That still doesn't explain why you're at the table."

"I was waiting for my brother to come with me in search for a supermarket to find at least some half ass ingredients to work with."

"Oh whatever, just eat the bloody food and piss off."

Romano just gave England the finger, and he begrudgingly went back to his seat.

"Just so you know," whispered Romano to Vietnam, "I'm just eating this god forsaken food just so I can have all the more reason to kill him hidden blade-style." **(Points for you if you got that reference XD)**

"Trời ơi," said Vietnam shaking her head at Romano's nonsense, "It's just some burnt pieces of food not something like rotting fish."

"Right," mumbled Romano under his breath, "we'll see if it's "just pieces of food" when you clutch your stomach in agony."

**~~~(Another) Time Skip~~~**

"Ugh...why?," cried out Romano in the bathroom.

Vietnam shook her head at Romano's melodramaticism. To her, the food wasn't _that _bad. Although, the occasional pieces of random bone in her sausage, and the gallons of grease slathered on the food didn't sit well with Vietnam.

"Don't listen to his whining," reassured Vietnam who saw that England was taking on a very nice shade of red. "It's kind of good."

The fact that somebody complimented him on his food made England feel very elated with sparkles and flying mint bunnies included.

"Thank-thank you Vietnam," stuttered England with delight, "You're the only one in a long time to tell me that."

Vietnam nodded her head, and continued to eat England's food.

_Slam!_

"Ugh, you bastard!" moaned Romano as he staggered out of the bathroom with his hands clutched to his stomach. "What the fuck did you put in that shit!"

England rubbed his temples in agitation, not wanting to deal with the hot headed Italian.

"Can you please calm down Romano," said Vietnam with a glint in her eyes, "It's not good if you yell in the morning. What if the neighbors were to report on England."

And so, Vietnam kept reprimanding Romano on good etiquette and the use of his incessant cursing. While doing so, Romano was slowly shrinking away from the Vietnamese woman in fear that she will see something she didn't like about him, and lecture him on that.

"Ok Vietnam, I get it," muttered Romano who was now a blushing mess from all that embarrassing lecturing.

"Good," replied Vietnam with satisfaction in her voice, "you are free to go."

As if like a little boy, Romano hung his head down and walked out the kitchen. Walking back to her seat, she glanced up to see that England was gaping at her with awe.

"What?" questioned Vietnam. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," answered back England, "It's just that you were the only person besides Roman Empire to keep Romano in line. That's amazing."

Vietnam simply shrugged, and said, "It's the right thing to do. I wouldn't want the guy to get beaten up by some idiot he cussed at in some random place."

"Right. So, do you want to go to the British Museum?"

"Why would I want to go to a museum when I could just go to a long nap."

"Come now, I want to show you the grand side of London. Please Vietnam."

After a lot of convincing from England's part, Vietnam reluctantly agreed.

"Great," said England, pulling out his car keys, "You're going to love London."

"I hope you're right this time," mumbled Vietnam who began walking over to England's minivan.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

As they were driving towards the museum, Vietnam felt awe-struck when her eyes landed on the building. The British Museum was a towering edifice; it's structure similar to the temples of Ancient Greece.

"What do you think?" asked England whose chest swelled with pride.

"It's amazing," replied Vietnam breathlessly.

Sliding out of her passenger seat, Vietnam quickly strode into the museum with England trying to catch up to into the main entrance, Vietnam was enchanted by what she saw.

The ceiling was made up of glass shaped to give the illusion of being twisted around, and against the sides of the building was two smaller Greek buildings. Vietnam felt as if she was in a new post-modern sanctuary.

Pulling Vietnam's arm and leading her towards one entrance, England then said, "Let's go see some exhibits."

With the vigor and energy of a little kid, England pulled Vietnam along to the many exhibits offered at the British Museum. Exhibits ranging from cryptic mummies to powerful Roman statues. Then there was the Ming Dynasty exhibit.

Vietnam couldn't help but shudder slightly at the collection of glassed objects surrounding her. Though she wasn't that bitter about China's conquest, she could still feel old wounds painfully tear open as intense bouts of memories about Chinese conquest take over her mind from time to time. She shook her head as thoughts about the revolts began to slowly crawl into her mind.

Keep Calm Vietnam. Just keep calm. thought Vietnam.

While she regained her thoughts, she didn't see that her paddle,which was strapped to her back, accidently hit a case that contained an immaculate looking porcelain vase. Then, a resounding crash was heard by everyone.

The room suddenly got quiet as all eyes were focused on a now shattered display case, and a not so intact vase lying haphazardly on the ground.

Reaching over to grasp Vietnam's hand, England shouted, "Run!"

As they were weaving past bustling crowds of people and display cases, Vietnam had only one thought about her whole day so far.

_Really?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi person who is reading this! Sorry I haven't kept my promise on posting a new chapter, but I underestimated my schedule once again -_- . Anyways, here is the new chapter, and Vietnam finally had her first kiss! I just had to make Thailand and Vietnam kiss...(Avid ThaiViet shipper here), but don't think that I'll just immediately make Vietnam have eyes for just Thailand. I'm ok with Vietnam being paired up with others; suggest who Vietnam should be with and I'll consider that option :) Also, don't get the wrong idea that I think that food from the UK is absolute crap...(Oatcakes and Bubble and Squeak for life!) Ok then, I'll be posting another chapter between Thursday and Saturday. So, I hope you have a beautiful day and night! :) <strong>


	6. The Meal

"Watch where you're fucking going!" shouted a passing driver who almost ran into the two countries.

"Eh sod off you twat!" cursed back England with the same amount of anger. Turning back to a slightly dazed Vietnam, his gaze softened and worry began to set in.

"Are you ok Vietnam?"

He began to walk towards Vietnam, but was stopped by her raised hand.

"I'm fine; it's just that I'm more worried about the fact that both you and I might go to jail for this."

"Nonsense," reassured England though more to himself than to Vietnam, "the British Museum is practically my own creation. I can do whatever I would like to it."

"If you say so."

After what seemed like an eternity of walking under the gloomy skies of London, they finally stopped in East London.

Like the rest of London, it's buildings clashed with the old and new. Fair sized brick houses versus towering steel structures were quite the contrast. As they were looking around the place, Vietnam felt the feeling that East London was British yet not British at the same time. The majority of the shops and restaurants were remnants of countries like India, Pakistan, or Bangladesh. She could smell the rich scent of curries wafting out of opened doors or windows of restaurants. The savory and spice-filled scents made her stomach growl so loud that everyone within a one mile radius from her could've heard it.

Then a familiar aroma filled her lungs as she weaved through multiple racks on colorful scarves, skirts, and blouses.

"Banh mi!," screamed out Vietnam in a childish manner,sprinting through the middle of the street.

"Wait!" called out England stumbling onto the pavement. "Where are you going!"

** ~~~Time Skip~~~**

After nearly a half an hour of sitting around on the sidewalk looking like a bum, England finally saw the approaching figure of Vietnam heading towards him. As she came closer to him, he saw that she had at least three plastic bags in each hand flowing with food that he had never seen before. On closer inspection, England saw that there was even more bags dangling on Vietnam's paddle.

Holding up the bags to him, she then asked, "What some?"

England was quite uneasy with what she had to offer, but in the end, he agreed. Handing him a sandwich wrapped in wax paper, Vietnam sifted through one of her bags, and went on to eat her own.

Looking down at his food, England began to be filled with dread. The sandwich that Vietnam gave to him look so similar to America's sub sandwiches. The last time he ate one over at America's house, he was clutching his stomach with agony from the sheer amount of food that he ingested. While doing so, he cursed at the food gods for granting America the ability to make a sandwich that is nearly half of his arm.

"What's wrong?" questioned Vietnam seeing the dread etched on his face. "Is it the jalepeños?"

England vigorously shook his head, and replied, "No no. It's just that it looks like one of America's food."

Looking up from the sandwich, England saw that Vietnam's demeanor turned stormy with a nice addition of thunder clouds swirling above their heads.

"Don't you ever compare my food with that American," glowered Vietnam darkly.

"Well then,"said England nervously, "what is it then?"

He nervously gulped, not wanting to enrage Vietnam with his question. Looking over to see Vietnam's reaction, England noticed that her stormy countenance morphed into a look of pure delight .

"Well this here sandwich," replied Vietnam happily, "is Bánh mì."

Opening up the top of the bánh mì to reveal its contents to him, it felt like a ray of sunlight was raining on the contents of the sandwich. On the inside, there contained slabs of grilled pork lying in perfect stacks, a smooth stroke of pâté on top of the baguette, and julienned pickled carrots and daikon topped the perfecta. Along side with a heaping of cilantro added to the mix.

"Though I won't say this to stubble-face," whispered Vietnam to England with a hint of begrudging respect, "I wouldn't have this beauty if it weren't for that idiot."

Seeing that this sandwich made Vietnam kind of thank France, England just had to chomp down on the sandwich, so he did. As he was chewing the bánh mì, the taste of it made his eyes go big and sparkly . The crispiness of the baguette and the warm sensation of the grilled pork made flying mint bunny fart out rainbows over his head to show the world overwhelming tastiness of the bánh mì.

"So," began Vietnam, not noticing the fart rainbows drifting off in the distance, "how is it?"

"It's..it's..it's," stuttered England between each bite, "delicious!"

Gobbling down the entire bánh mì in a matter of seconds, not caring about the people weirdly staring at him, England was left replenished and satisfied.

"See," said Vietnam triumphantly, "bánh mì is delicious."

"You got that right," agreed England. "To tell you the truth, I've never knew that I had these kinds of foods in my life."

Vietnam's yes began to widen from England's shocking confession. The fact that he had never known that Vietnamese food was in his country meant that he wasn't that in tune with everyone who was living in it.

"Are you serious!" screeched out Vietnam who began to pull out a bag full of Vietnamese goodies from her paddle. "You must try these."

One by one, Vietnam carefully placed each snack onto a blanket that she somehow bought from one of the vendors on the street.

"Wow," said England sweeping his gaze amongst the cache of goodies, "these look amazing."

Indeed they were for Vietnam had bought almost all the food that cafe had to offer. She had to do that because for one thing, she only lived off of the food that she brought over, which was quickly being depleted, and the fact that she had to get some warm, fresh food.

"What's this?" asked England like a questioning child.

Turning around to see where he was pointing, Vietnam's eyes began to glitter with the newfound prospect of teaching someone about her food.

"This," gestured Vietnam to the snack he was pointing at, "is something called che dau trang. In my home, my people have come up with some many che that it's amazing."

Lifting up the plastic container, he inspected the so called che. To England, the appearance of the che didn't seem quite good in the light, but he shrugged for looks can be oh so deceiving when it comes to Vietnam's food.

And so with quick deftness, he opened up the plastic lid and scooped a heaping serving of che. The che glistened in the cloudy English sky making it seem more worthwhile to England. Shoving the spoon into his mouth, England experienced the best flavor blast he ever had since the invention on infused tea.

All it once, his senses were clouded with the sweet, cold taste of coconuts, the chewiness of the translucent rice, and beans.

Setting aside his plastic container, England began to bow to Vietnam, and said, "Teach me more o' great master of food."

With a slight smile and a bright glimmer in her eyes, Vietnam began to introduce England to an adventure through the many dishes she had to offer. From piping hot,savory dishes like phở or bún bò Huế to sweet desserts like bánh dẻo, the picture that Vietnam painted in England's mind was permanently etched onto his brain. With that being said, he just came up with a new idea for dinner.

** ~~~Time Skip~~~**

"Why are we here again?" asked a confused America who was shifting around in his seat nervously.

A couple of the countries present also voiced their confusion.

"Oh please God," pleaded Romano, "make my death quick so I don't have to live out in the bathroom again."

"Ve~ fratello," whimpered Italy who was cowering underneath the table, "I'm scared now."

"Don't be such a fucking cry baby," retorted Romano quivering with the same amount of fear as he twin.

"Aiyah whatever concoction it is, I'll hit him with my trusty wok."

"Da I'll gladly beat him with my trusty pipe."

Everyone near Russia quickly scooted their seats away, not wanting to be in the splash zone when Russia starts to become crazy.

"Well," huffed out France who was chained onto his seat, "I wouldn't dare let his 'orrid food touch my lips."

"Well that's very kind of you all," said England with much noted sarcasm.

"Can we please get this over with?" asked Germany impatiently, "I need to get paperwork done."

"Ve~ Germany," cried out Italy, "you need to enjoy your food unless you want to end up like fratello in the bathroom."

"Eh shut up idiot!" said Romano, slapping Italy's head.

"Fine," sighed England who was placing dishes of stacked bánh mì onto the table.

After he gave some final touches, he allowed everyone to eat. As time ticked by, almost everyone was wondering if they should either eat the stuff or flip the table over to rid everyone of their misery.

"Hey this is not bad ana," said Thailand who was chomping down on his bánh mì."This kind of looks and tastes like Vietnam's food too ana."

Seeing that one person actually complimented England for his food, everyone quickly grabbed for the nearest bánh mì they could get within arm reach.

"This is really not bad," said Hungary with astonishment, "don't you think Roddy?"

Austria nodded his head as he was daintily eating away at his meal.

Throughout the dining room, there were similar compliments fluttering about. Even the ever so judgeful France merrily ate his bánh mì. This made England tear up from all the great feedback he was getting. Shifting his eyes to Vietnam, he was also glad to see that Vietnam was enjoying it as well.

Looking up from here bánh mì, Vietnam waved at a staring England and went back to her food.

"I can't believe that England made your food quite deliciously," said Taiwan with awe.

"I can't believe it too," said Hong Kong with a hint of surprise on his stoic face, "what did you do to him?"

Vietnam shrugged not knowing how England could recreate a bánh mì with just a single experience with one.

"He's quite the cook," replied Vietnam.

After a satisfying main course, England popped out of the kitchen with dishes of Vietnamese jello placed onto his outstretched arms.

"These look promising," said Vietnam with pride mixed into her voice.

With that being said, they actually were in the opinions of every single person in the room. Everyone's eyes began to glitter as they took a bite into the smooth, cold texture of the jello.

"Ve~ this is super duper delicious!" yipped Italy who was prancing around his chair. "It even has coffee in it."

"Yeah… I mean whatever," said Romano chewing his slice with feigned disgust, "I bet he used the instant kind."

"Awww Romano loves the jelly," cooed Spain, "give your boss a hug!"

The Italian only gave him a glare,warning him that if he ever dare to step even a millimeter in his direction, there will be catastrophic consequences. But Spain ignored that warning, and went ahead with hugging him until Romano knocked him out with his signature headbutt.

"Man England," said America, "this is so good. This is just like the food they have over in Southern California."

England stopped short at what he was doing not believing that America himself liked his food for once since his days as an explorer. England could feel the tears well up in his eyes once again. Not taking it anymore, he sprinted over to where Vietnam was sitting, and hugged her.

At first, he felt her stiffen from the close contact, but after a little while, she began to relax and she even patted his back though awkwardly.

"Th-th-thank you so much Vietnam," blubbered England into Vietnam's now sodden sleeve.

"Um don't mention it England. If it's ok with you, can you please let go of me?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

Pulling away from Vietnam, England could feel the stares of everyone close to Vietnam drill holes in the back of his head.

"Ok then," said Vietnam, "thank you for this good meal England."

He blushed slightly from Vietnam's sincere thankfulness, and said, "D-don't mention it. Besides, you're the one who taught me about your food."

Giving him a slight shrug, she replied, "Nah it wasn't me. It was you who put in the effort to gather the ingredients and actually prepare them in a short amount of time."

His blush only grew a shade darker from Vietnam's words.

_Ding Dong!_

As Big Ben's bell resounded throughout the darkness of London, England had only one word to describe his entire day.

_Amazing_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi random person reading this! I hope that the ending and the chapter itself wasn't that bad. -_-' Also, I'm once again sorry that I didn't post on the days I said I would, but somehow time just got the best of me. Anyways, for the people who don't know what foods I'm talking about in the chappie, go search online! I really hope that you get the chance to eat the foods I've always loved since childhood. :) Trust me it's worth your while. Well, I'll be seeing your eyeballs next week, and I hope you have a fantabulous day and night!<strong>


	7. The Disorientation

_Whoosssshhhh _

"Ugh," groaned Vietnam, "I just need that monkey to build my boat."

Reaching an arm out to grab for some much needed blankets, her hand only grasped something that crunched in her palm. Her eyes shot open as she clutched onto the pristine, white snow.

"What the hell?" shouted Vietnam in alarm, thrusting the snow onto the ground. She quickly backed up onto a trunk of a pine tree only to be covered with even more frigid snow.

_Where am I? _thought Vietnam, surveying her surroundings. As she darted her eyes throughout the winter esque landscape, she spotted three lumps laying on the ground. Pushing herself up, she trudged over to the lumps. It took all her remaining strength to reach to the lumps.

Finally reaching her destination, she discovered that the lumps were none other that Prussia, Hungary, and Austria. All three of them seemed to look perfectly fine, but Vietnam doubted they would be fine underneath their heavy-looking coats.

"Hey Prussia," said Vietnam, shaking the Prussian awake. "Wake up so we can get out of this place."

With no response from the knocked out Prussian, Vietnam decided that the next best thing is to slap him awake with her paddle. When she reached over her back to get it, she only felt the rough, leathery material of her parka. Panic began to set in a moment later.

The paddle wasn't only Vietnam's go to weapon for idiots and creepers, but a symbol of safety. Without it, she would be rendered useless in any dire situation. Especially since she had very limited movement due to the insane amount of layers she had on.

She sighed; giving up on the fact that she won't be able to wake up the trio of countries. Plopping down onto the snow-encrusted ground, Vietnam couldn't understand how she ended up in this place. Dragging her eyes throughout the landscape once again, she saw that everywhere, there were towering pine or ash trees orderly rooted to the ground, and their outstretched branches were swaying along with the chilly wind.

As she observed all the nature around her, Vietnam could feel her stress ebbing away. It was a long time since Vietnam could soak in the wondrous grandeur of Mother Nature. With all the paperwork and pressing orders from her boss, she couldn't find the time to take a thoughtful stroll along one of her sandy beaches or take a trek throughout her entire landscape. It felt amazing to just sit back and enjoy Nature's beauty.

Deeply inhaling the sharp, cold air, she tried to wrap her head around the situation she was in.

_Remember Vietnam! How did you end up in a place like this?_ thought Vietnam, whose faced was scrunched up in concentration.

Glancing back at Prussia's derpy-looking face, the memories began to hit her like a great tsunami wave.

** Flashback**** Time**

"How about we all go to our house?" suggested Finland.

It was a surprisingly warm and pleasant day in London considering the fact that it was the middle of winter over there. Although the day was quite beautiful amongst all the dreariness of the slightly mushy snow, everyone was either lying around in their rooms, on the floor, or on England's couch.

"What do you mean by _our _house?" asked England whose curiosity was now piqued.

"Oh," began Finland not realizing his mistake, "I meant me and Sweden's house."

"Wait what?" exclaimed America from the couch. "I didn't know that you lived with Sweden? When did that happen?"

Slapping the back of America's head, England huffed, "Don't be so rude America. Honestly, where did I ever go wrong with your lessons of politeness."

This is now the time England began to sulk in his corner, and reminisce about little America and his perfect obedience.

"Err," said Finland giving England a worried look when he saw that a storm cloud was covering England's entire head, "It's quite alright. Though I'm not surprised that you didn't know about this America since Sweden and I usually keep are private life well private. Also, I'm his fiancé."

Once Finland uttered the word "fiancé" to the world, the room slowly began to quiet down.

"You're engaged to Sweden?" questioned Hungary whose mind was being invaded with the thoughts of perverse yaoi thoughts, and who was reaching into her pocket to get her notepad for her yaoi stories. "Please tell me the details about your relationship, and please be _very _detailed."

"Hai," vigorously agreed Japan who was clutching his own notepad, "please do."

Finland gave a startled squeak as the two yaoi fans began to close in on him. So, he quickly went over to hide behind Sweden's back, which fueled the flames of craziness for Hungary and Japan's inner fangirls.

"Ok Hungary," said Austria who was trying to hold back Hungary from jumping onto Finland, "calm down. How about I get you one of those doujin-somethings instead of asking Finland here too much questions."

Sighing with frustration, Hungary said, "Ugh fine, but the real thing is so much better. Roddy."

Austria just shook his head at her silliness, and just kissed the top of her head.  
>"Let's go and order them then," said Austria who now felt nervous about the fact that he will have to pay a lot more money for just a single comic book.<p>

As soon as the couple left, Finland tentatively peeked his head out from behind Sweden to see if anyone else was going to jump him. Seeing that nobody would, he heaved a sigh of relief, and proceeded to hop onto the seat next to where Sweden was seating.

"Hey Finny!," interjected Denmark from the dining table, "How about we all get drinks for you and Sweden's engagement. One of you guys will have to pay though."

"Seriously Denmark," said Norway wearily, "why do you always have to correlate everything with drinking? I swear you're such an idiot."

"Aww don't be like that Norge! You know you love me. Remember that night when we-"

Denmark was quickly silenced when Norway slapped his hand onto Dane's mouth, not wanting every single person to know about their "activities".

"Shut it you stupid Dane," hissed Norway through clenched teeth. "One more word from you and my ogre will pulverize you too pieces."

"You're so cute when you're mad," cooed Denmark who was snaking his arms around the grumpy Norwegian.

While Denmark was getting his snuggle on with Norway, Finland gladly went back to the actual subject.

"Anyways," began Finland, "what do you think Vietnam? Would you like to visit our home?"

Calmly looking up from her book, she then replied, "Sure. If it means that I can have peaceful ties with the two of you. I'm good to go."

"Anybody else?" asked Finland anxiously looking around the old timey living room. Seeing that there was no shouts of objection or screaming matches, Finland once again gave a sigh of relief, and whispered to Sweden, " I can't wait for everyone to visit. It's going to be so fun!"

Sweden just gave him a nod of agreement, and kissed his forehead much to the Finn's embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go to such a place like Sweden Vietnam?" asked Taiwan who was looking through endless racks of coats, "I mean it's such a cold place at this time of year, and I'm worried that you might catch something."<p>

"Don't worry," said Vietnam patting Taiwan's back with reassurance, " I've handled worse winters back in Russia, so why should I worry about a slight drift of snow?"

"If you say so."

Throughout the entire day, the two would just prepare for their upcoming trip to Sweden by going store hopping. This meant that the two would have to ask someone to be their pack mule in case they didn't feel like carrying their bags overflowing with clothing. The pack mule they chose for their journey was none other than Prussia. As it may seem odd that someone like Prussia would accompany the two, yet they had no choice since the rest of their candidates seem to have vanished into thin air. Besides that, Prussia kept pestering Vietnam about being an "awesome person" and how they should help people in need.

And so here they are; Vietnam and Taiwan shopping for winter clothes at a rate of a snail, and Prussia messing with the mannequins.

"Yo Vietnam," called out Prussia who was coming out of the dressing room, "what do you think about this?"

Turning around to see what was going on, Vietnam and Taiwan saw a sight that made them burst into a fit of laughter. Standing in front of them was Prussia who wore the most craziest outfit in the world and that in itself was an understatement. With an Eskimo-like parka, a short pink skirt, ice skates, and snorkeling goggles plaster on his face, it was so hard not to laugh right then and there.

"Why in the world did you even come up with that?" managed Taiwan through her fit of

laughter.

"Yes," agreed Vietnam who was now on the floor, "tell us why."

Removing the oversized goggles from his face, Prussia replied, "Well, I saw that the two of you looked so serious when you guys were shopping. It's like you guys were solving the world's hardest math question. So, I decided to make those serious faces into happy ones, and because I'm awesome!"

They couldn't help but roll their eyes at what Prussia said, and his goofiness as well.

"Well," began Vietnam who suddenly pulled out a shopping cart overflowing with clothes and other necessities from behind her, "hope you can still stay awesome when you carry these with us."

Prussia just shrugged at them, and said, "Don't worry cause I am the awesome Prussia who never kneels before shopping bags."

Turning to look back at each other, Vietnam and Taiwan just shook their heads, and began to walk towards the register.

"I hope you're right," said Vietnam looking back at Prussia who looked like he was basking in the sunlight of his own apparent awesomeness.

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Nine hours later…<strong>

"Why me?" questioned Prussia to the sky.

After countless hours of shopping, Vietnam and Taiwan had accumulated a huge mass of shopping bags. This was a good thing for the two girls since they will most likely be more safe and warm from the Swedish winter, but a horrible thing for Prussia who was straining to even walk with all the bags tied to his back. It wouldn't be that surprising if Prussia were to end up looking like his actual age by the time everyone was off to Sweden. He shuddered at the thought of using a cane.

"You said you were awesome enough to handle this," chided Vietnam who was oddly skipping alongside Taiwan.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that it would be this much!"

"What did you expect? We had to be very cautious since me and Taiwan here haven't touched snow in a _very _long time."

"Yeah and I haven't touched your mom in a long time too."

"What was that?"

Seeing that a dark, menacing aura was beginning to enshroud Vietnam, Prussia silently trudged along so his big mouth won't make him end up in the hospital.

A little while later, the trio was inching closer much to Prussia's relief.

"Hooray!" cheered Prussia, " the awesome me has made the journey and now I'm more awesome than ever."

"Said the person who began to cry after the first twenty bags," teased Taiwan with a skip.

"Nah," replied Prussia, "I bet you saw the tears my eyes poured out because my awesomeness was too much for them."

"Sure."  
>"Whatevers. At least we made it to ol' teabags place on time."<p>

Trudging up England's driveway and into his living room, Prussia finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"You see," moaned Prussia, "I did it."  
>Giving Prussia a pat on the head, Vietnam said, "Good job Prussia. Now how about you carry those to our room?"<p>

Instead of picking himself up, Prussia just laid there moaning like a disoriented drunk.

"Five more hours Gramps."

Sighing from his ridiculousness, Vietnam heaved all the bags with ease onto her back, and carried it up the stairs with Taiwan happily skipping behind her.

"That should teach him a lesson," said Taiwan in a sing-song tone, "and we even got more things for a bargain."

She high-fived Vietnam who was already packing their purchases into each of their suit cases.

"You got that right Mei," said Vietnam with a conspiratory grin on her face. "I can't wait to see how he ends up in Sweden."

They both giggled at the thought of Prussia looking like a clown in front of everyone.

With that being said, they immediately went to bed with thoughts of Prussia being an absolute weirdo.

* * *

><p><strong> Time Skip to Sweden!<strong>

"Well here is our home!' said Finland happily as he caught sight of his lovely wooden cabin. "What do you guys think?"

"It's quite, how should I say, earthly," added France who didn't like the prospect of staying in a place located in the middle of a dense forest.

"I think it's quite lovely Finland," said England politely, giving France a smirk knowing that France was squirming from the thoughts of living in anything nature related once again.

"Ve~ so pretty," praised Italy with a ditzy look to his face, "don't you think Germany?"

"Ja. It is very beautiful Finland. Did you and Sweden build it yourselves?"

"Of course," said Finland whose face was softening from all the memories he and Sweden shared with that house, "everything from the walls to the very kitchen countertop. Although,Sweden made the parts and I just assembled them."

"Quite impressive," said Germany with a look of awe on his face, "this looks like a very structurally sound cabin."

Indeed it was impressive. For the cabin itself was made up of huge logs that looked symmetrically perfect, square windows big enough to allow sunlight to capture an entire room, a simple wooden door, and a stone chimney that had smoke already coming out from the top of it. What made it even more impressive was the fact that it had grass and native plants growing on top of the roof. That's right, plants on the roof. The next thing you know there'll be an animal sanctuary on the other side just waiting to give one of the countries a heart attack.

"This is just like the good ol' days. Right Sweden?" said Denmark looking out at the inviting cabin with a soft look.

"Ja," said Sweden stoically not elaborating more on what he was thinking.

Though to some, Sweden seems like an individual who is aloof and not caring, but that is from the truth. To those who knew him the longest or has a lot of understanding, they know that he cares a lot about many. Why do you think that Sweden helps fellow countries that are in dire need of help?

Anyway, everyone poured out of their rented cars and went into Sweden and Finland's home. Upon entering the spacious cabin, they saw that a little boy was staring intently at the tv screening; not caring that random people were slowly trickling in with an excess of suitcases and luggage.

"Sealand," called out Finland from the doorway, "we're home."

The little boy turned his head around from the tv screen and widened his eyes when he saw a smiling Finland with wide arms.

"Mum!" cried Sealand with a look of pure joy from seeing Finland. "I'm so glad you're home, but I kind of wish you weren't home so early. I was enjoying my life of dessert and tv. By the way, I invited Wy and Seborga over. We had such a fun time and we-"

"Ok ok Sealand," said Finland who was trying to calm down the chatty Sealander, "we'll talk more about your adventures after you help us with the our guests."

Looking past Finland's shoulder, he finally realized that there was other people in his house, and they were staring weirdly at him.

"Other countries!" shouted Sealand.

Quickly pulling away from Finland's hug, Sealand sprinted over to the crowd of countries who were seeing what the little boy wants.

"Who is this pipsqueak?" asked Prussia.

"Ugh," groaned England who was awaiting for the Sealander to jump on top of him and annoy that crap out of him, "this pipsqueak here is Sealand. Don't pay him attention or else his ego will inflate to the size of Earth."

"Hey," interjected Sealand, "don't listen to that jerk England over there. I just want to be recognized. So, can any of you recognize me as a country."

Kneeling down to Sealand's height, America said, "Sorry little bro, but you have to do a lot more than ask. Believe me."

"Aw,but I can sell lordships and knighthood online. That is bound to be enough to convince all of you that I can be a country."

"Ok Sealand," interrupted Finland, "how about you come with me and make cookies for everyone, and maybe these cookies will make them recognize you as a country."

"That's a great idea Mum!" said Sealand, "let's get baking! The sooner I become a country, I'll be able to beat up England as many times as I want to!"

With that being said, Sealand went over and took Finland's awaiting hand and went into the kitchen. As Sealand dragged Finland towards the kitchen, Finland looked back to give Sweden the signal to move everyone along to their rooms.

While Sweden directed everyone to their rooms, Vietnam was able to have a good around their place. The interior of the cabin was surprisingly bigger than expected. In the living room, its walls were covered with the flags of Sweden and Finland with a small Sealand included, and their furniture was a mixture of old and modern Scandinavia (animal pelts on the couch and on the recliners). Up the serpentine stairway, there was a total of six rooms available, and each one was decorated tastefully and differently then the next.

The one that Vietnam and Taiwan thankfully got was the most beautiful in their eyes.

In it, it included a silver four poster bed with shimmery curtains draping all four sides of the bed, a mahogany mirror dresser, an empty walk in closet, and two plush, white recliners. Also, the walls were painted white and was covered with pictures of the forests of Scandinavia.

"This is amazing!" said Taiwan whose eyes were lit up with excitement.

"It really is," agreed Vietnam with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Oh I can't wait to test out the bed!"

Pulling away the silken curtain, Taiwan jumped right onto the middle of the bed not caring if she was covered with all the sweat and grime of an airport.

"I could get used to this bed," said Taiwan dreamily, "It's so soft!"

"I know," sighed Vietnam who was reclining into one of the recliners, "these are soft."

_Knock Knock_

"Ugh," groaned Vietnam, "who is it?"  
>"It's us ana," answered the recognizable voice of Thailand.<p>

Although she didn't care much about what happened back in England's bathroom, Vietnam couldn't help but blush a little from that experience. When she realized she was blushing, Vietnam just flopped back onto her chair not even bothering to answer the door.

"It's open!" shouted Taiwan.

As the creaked open, Vietnam could hear the gasps of amazement emit from the five other Asian countries.

"Wow this room is so huge!" said Korea.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Korea," said China with a hint of sarcasm.

"Indeed," whispered Japan to Hong Kong and Thailand, "it is much bigger than my kitchen."

"What do you guys want?" questioned Vietnam who was staring intently at the group.

"I just wanted to see how my precious Vietnam and Taiwan was doing," replied China with his eyes going sparkly, " but these goofballs apparently love to follow. Though it's not surprising since I'm the eldest."

"As you can see China, we're quite alright, so bye."

"But-"

Before China could finish his answer, Vietnam already slammed the door on his face.

"Vietnam," said Taiwan disapprovingly, "don't do that to big brother China even if he is a little bit creepy."

She stuck her tongue at Taiwan, and said, "I don't want to. He is such an old man."

"Alright then," said Taiwan not wanting to lecture Vietnam any longer, "just don't come crying to me when big brother will start lecturing you about proper etiquette and respecting your elders."

"Deal."

Walking back to her recliner, plopped onto her cushiony seat and went on to take a nice cat nap.

**Later **

"Tell me again as to why we are walking in the woods?" questioned Prussia.

"Didn't you listen to any word that Finland said you idiot?" replied Hungary with a question herself.

"Why should I? I was caught up with my own awesomeness."

"Ugh. I swear you are so arrogant since the very day I met you."

"Just tell me why we're here."

"Right. So we're here just so we can enjoy nature as to put it, and all of us volunteered to hike along the forest trail. I mean _all _of us."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that it would be this freakin cold at this time of day."

"Well you're stuck here with all of us, so shut it or else you want to be left behind."

"Whatever."

After all the countries settled into their rooms or in some cases in their tents, Finland suggested that everyone should take a walk through the woods with Sweden as a guide. Though the majority of the countries were too jet lagged to even stand much less hike, some did anyway. Those who did included, Hungary, Austria(surprisingly), Prussia, Vietnam, Germany, Australia, and Denmark.

Currently, the group was situated in a rock circle eating their packed lunches brought to them by Finland. As they were enjoying their smoked herring, Prussia came up with an idea.

"Yo Hungary," whispered Prussia to her, "I bet I can shoot more arrows onto every tree out there than you."

Delicately putting down her slice of fresh rye bread, she then replied with a steely voice, " Nuh uh. I can shoot a thousand times more than you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do it then, but with a twist."

"Fine, but what is this twist?"

"We carry someone on our backs while we shoot. That way this will show how is more awesome. You take old prissy pants, and I'll take... "

"For goodness sake pick a person!"

That wasn't quite that easy once you see that almost all the people with them were guys and were too huge for Prussia except for one person.

"Oh," said Prussia who was pointing at Vietnam, "I'll take her."

Glancing over at whom Prussia was pointing at, Hungary began to snicker.

"What?"

"It's just that I'm wondering how in the world will you be able to convince her to let you carry her?"  
>"That's no big deal, since she practically owes me that time when I carried all those shopping bags for her!"<p>

"Whatever you say. Just hurry up before we have to go."  
>And with that, Prussia was already making his way to Vietnam.<p>

"Hey Vietnam," greeted Prussia, "I need to ask you something."

Setting aside her cinnamon bun with great disappointment, she replied , "What do you need Prussia."

Shuffling from side to side, Prussia then said, " I was wondering if I can carry you on my back so I can show Hungary who awesome my skills are at archery."

"Ok."

"But it would be very fun and-"

He widened his eyes when he registered what Vietnam said.

"You'll do it?"

She gave him a shrug.

"Sure why not? I'll be able to see a lot more when I'm on your back."

"Thanks so much Vietnam!"

Pulling her up from her seat, Prussia dragged Vietnam to where Hungary and Austria were standing.

"You ready?" asked Prussia who magically pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrow from his coat pocket.

Hungary did the same exact thing with her bow and arrows much to Vietnam's shock.

"I've been ready since the day I was born."

Placing the two countries on their backs, both Prussia and Hungary were off with a trail of blaze being left behind them.

As the two dashed amongst the trees and shot arrows as quick as lightning, Vietnam could only see blurs of white, green, and brown. Occasionally, she was able catch glimpses of a herd elk or a frozen lake.

Again and again, they kept on shooting arrows until they finally ran out of arrows. Once they did, they allowed Vietnam and Austria to hop down from their backs. As soon as Austria touched the ground, he was off to the bushes with a concerned Hungary in tow.

Vietnam could hear the cringe worthy sound of Austria puking his guts out.

"Um Vietnam," said Prussia nervously for once, "I think we're lost."

"You think?" retorted Vietnam as she studied her surroundings.

Surrounding them were countless rows of just pine trees. Pine trees that were so tall that she couldn't see most of the sky, and that was worrying. Besides the trees, there was only small clumps of bushes randomly scattered on the ground. And then, a flash of red zoomed past her line of sight.

"Did you see that?" questioned Vietnam who tried to spot the red thing again.

Turning back to see if Prussia was even listening to her, she saw that he was passed out on the ground with a big bump on his head. Panic began to set in, and she readily pulled out her paddle; waiting to see if anyone would dare take another step towards her.

"God natt vacker dam," whispered a tiny voice in her ear.

"Huh?"

Turning around to face the voice, Vietnam felt a rock hit her head, and the last thing she saw before she saw black was a little dwarf man wearing a pointy red hat.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present <strong>

"Thanks a lot Prussia," muttered Vietnam under her breath, "if it weren't for you, I could've gone back to enjoy my cinnamon bun."

She huffed a little, and reclined her back onto a pine tree.

_Might as well wait until these guys wake up. _thought Vietnam.

While she relaxed amongst the trees, she heard a rustle from nearby, and it sounded like the thing causing the noise seemed big considering the fact that it's shadow was inching closer towards her. She scrambled away from the shadow and into the bushes; she made sure to not step on Austria's probably frozen puke.

Vietnam could sense the thing was coming towards her ever so slowly, and she knew that if she doesn't act fast, she's a goner.

She tried to come up with a clever plan to grab the trio of countries and escape but to no avail.

_Trời ơi! What the hell am I supposed to do! _thought Vietnam who was clutching the trunk of a pine tree.

Then the thing popped up next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! Sorry to give you the late post, but I was kind of lazy and I didn't seem to have the time. I'm not sure if I'll be posting until next Sunday cause this week will be so hectic. :( Now to the story, as you have figured out I added SuFin and Dennor into this chapter, so I'm sorry if you were hoping for Vietnam to end with those four. Fun fact, this was the longest chapter I have ever typed up for anything, so points for me. XD Also, I would like to give a shout out to all the peeps who are followingfavoriting this story! This type of support helps me a lot when it comes to stuff like this. :) Thanks for reading this story, and I hope you have a super duper day and night!**

***Tiny translation note: **God natt vacker dam= Good night pretty lady (in Swedish).


	8. The Conversation

**Early A/N- Shout out to Ana for being the first person to review this story! Thank you so much! I'm going to give you an internet hug now. *hug* **

* * *

><p><em>EEEEEK<em>

Vietnam jolted up from her spot. Not a moment too soon, she tried to scramble away from the crying creature, but instead, she fell face flat onto the ground.

"Ugh," groaned Vietnam who was now sporting a slightly red, snow-covered face.

Brushing away the remaining clumps of snow, she angrily glared at the creature, not caring about the fact that the thing almost made her soil her pants. As she laid her eyes on the mysterious creature, all her anger immediately washed away. Standing there eating away at a frost-covered bush, in Vietnam's eyes, was one of the most amazing thing in the world. That amazing thing was none other than a random elk that didn't seem to care about the adoring looks. Excitement quickly replaced her angry demeanor while she studied the elk.

_Yes! I finally get to see a reindeer for the first time in forever! _thought Vietnam.

It seems that Vietnam thought the elk was actually a reindeer. That was no surprise since at her place, Vietnam had never completely laid her eyes on an actually reindeer or elk. The only times she did was on the Internet or _Frozen _which explains why she can't tell the difference between the two, and why she was so hyped up.

Ever since _Frozen _was officially dubbed in Vietnamese, she would secretly watch it every time she had the opportunity to take a moment's rest. She just couldn't help being sucked into all the _Frozen _hype that engulfed the world for who know's how long. Thanks to the many times she had seen Kristoff and Sven together, she since had a slightly warped perception with all animals that have antlers.

"Are you the Sven to my Kristoff?" asked Vietnam with wonder as she slowly approached the elk.

After she asked the elk that weird question, it couldn't help but give her a slight eye roll. It also seems that the woodland creatures of wild Sweden were also not able to escape the oh so happy yet dark clutches of _Frozen. _

With a shake of its antlered head, the elk slowly stepped away from its meal and back out into the wilderness.

"Hey," said Vietnam, "where are you going?"

She quickly pushed herself off from the ground and she followed the elk into the vast forest. Brushing aside a few tangled branches in front of her, she saw that the elk had single handedly placed the trio of countries onto its back.

"What in the world?" questioned a baffled Vietnam who was rushing over to the elk. "What are you doing with those three?"

The elk gave her small snort in response, and with a flick of its tail as if directing the confused nation where to go, trotted towards the thicket of dense trees. Vietnam was still left dumbfounded, not understanding why a "reindeer" would just suddenly pick up the three countries in the first place.

Realizing that the elk was impatiently staring at her, Vietnam practically ran over towards the slightly annoyed elk.

"Oh don't give that look," said Vietnam, walking along side the slow paced elk.

Seeing that the elk was still giving her a "you gotta be kidding me" look, she gave the elk a slight smile which again was quite rare for her to give, but then again, she always had a soft spot for all animals.

Reaching over to give the elk a soft pat on the head, she then said, " Thank you for helping me with those three. I really appreciate the fact that you can even carry them on your back."

It gave Vietnam a small snort of annoyance, but gladly accepted Vietnam's pats.

"Ugh," suddenly groaned Prussia, " where the hell am I?"

Turning her head to see what was going on with Prussia, Vietnam saw that Prussia was now awake and looking still derpy with his eyes all glazed over and the trail of frozen drool still coming off from the corner of his mouth.

"Hello Prussia," greeted Vietnam exasperatingly, "you're thankfully awake and alive, so can you please get off of Sven's back?"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Prussia, confusion clearly etched onto his face.

Trailing his eyes down to the furry backside of the elk, Prussia promptly pushed himself of of the animal which resulted in him becoming a sprawled mess.

"Are you finished?" asked Vietnam with the same amount of impatience as the elk standing next to her.

"Ummm," said Prussia, looking around his surroundings, "nope. I prefer to just let nature get to me quickly rather than closing in on me slowly. You know what I mean?"

With that being said, Prussia fell right back down, not caring about the fact that the elk and Vietnam had an angry glint to their eyes. As if in sync, the two were on Prussia as quick as a sprinting cheetah. The elk or Sven had Prussia's hair in his tightly closed mouth, and Vietnam had managed to pick him up from the ground with all her layers of clothing still in tact.

"What did you say about nature trying to get you?" questioned Vietnam with a deadly calm look on her face.

Prussia gulped at the sight of Vietnam's frighteningly calm demeanor. He would much rather prefer a seething Vietnam than to a too calm one.

"Urm," replied Prussia who tried to pull out from their grips on him, "I meant that we should really get going before it's too dark."

With a triumphant gleam in her eyes, Vietnam roughly released him from her strong grip which meant that Prussia was once again sprawled onto the floor. Pushing himself off from the ground, Prussia darted away from the vicinity of Vietnam, and hurriedly went over to Hungary and Austria who were sadly still passed out on Sven's back.

Shaking each of the two countries vigorously, Prussia whispered shouted, "Come on Lizzy and Prissy Pants. You guys have to wake up cause I don't want you guys to end up like frozen meat. It's hard enough for guys to end up like this when you were the ones who are supposed to be the one shaking me awake instead."

Seeing that there wasn't any response from the two, Prussia limply dropped his arms to his sides and began to swear. He could feel his growing frustration turn into rage towards himself. The fact that it was kind of his fault didn't sit well with Prussia, and so with the a cloud of German curse words trailing along with him, he just kicked a nearby tree. As the snow began to rain down on him in huge clumps, Prussia stood there fuming.

"This is all my damn fault," yelled out Prussia who began to kick the tree again. "If I didn't challenged Lizzy then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't beat yourself up over this," reassured Vietnam who had a hand on Prussia's shoulder, "what's done is done. Even if the situation is bad, always think that maybe just maybe that there would be that one solution just waiting there for us to take hold of it. Don't mope around like a useless idiot, continue the journey for that solution. Believe me, I've been through a lot of messes like this, so chin up and go for it. "

"If you say so," answered Prussia reluctantly, his anger already leaving his system after Vietnam's pep talk, " but when I get my hands on the little scheiße who threw those rocks on their heads, I'll wring out his neck with his pointy red hat stuffed in it."

A fire seemed to engulf as Prussia began to think about the prospect of killing the thing that made Hungary and Austria the way they were.

"Wait," interjected Vietnam, "did you say a pointy red hat?"  
>"Ja I did. That was the last thing I saw before I passed...I mean went to sleep. Gott, the creepy smile on that gnome thing's face. It still sends unawesome shivers down my spine."<p>

"Trời ơi," said Vietnam with astonishment, "that's what I saw when I passed out too! Does this mean that this forest is filled with those things?"

That notion just made the two of them shiver with fright. Who would like the fact that there would be random dwarf guys dressed like Santa Claus running around a huge forest? Obviously not Prussia and Vietnam. With Sven though, he didn't even seem to care about the dwarf guys. If anything, he seemed to look like he was used to all this talk of an army of Santa Clauses. With a huff of exasperation, Sven gently nipped at Vietnam's hand to say that it was time to get going. Looking down at the elk, Vietnam gave him a nod of understanding and pulled Prussia along with her.

Walking down the trail, the forest became more and more denser as the group took each step. The trees were becoming taller, and their branches began to entangle amongst themselves like a loosely woven basket. The ground was, of course, covered with a thick blanket of blinding snow.

As they continued their trek throughout the unknown, Prussia then asked, "Have you ever tried to fight off loneliness without anyone?"

Vietnam thought about her answer before she answered, "Yeah, but doesn't everyone?"

"I know, but for people like us, loneliness is always right behind each one of us no matter how many times we try to outrun it. Humans often have the same struggle, but in the end, they have at least one person that helps them relieve that for the remainder of their short lives. For us, our existence is so long that it is inevitable that we can't seem to find anyone for the time being."

Glancing over at Prussia, Vietnam could see that his usual arrogant expression took on a look that a lot more softer and gentler. She also saw that his classic smirk was replaced with a somewhat sad smile.

_Is this Prussia's softer side? A side that is barely seen? A side that shows wisdom and gentleness? _thought Vietnam who was giving Prussia odd looks.

"For me," continued Prussia, not noticing the looks that Vietnam was giving him, "I have been always thought it was for the best to always remain alone, you know? Just stick by yourself, and you won't be able to fill the bitterness of loss that I keep experiencing every time I began to get close with 's why when I was younger I would always go out and try to fight no matter how weak or strong I was at the time. I thought that the more I fought, the more awesome I would be at coping with life itself and all the loneliness. That all changed when I realized that it didn't matter how long the person you cared about spent with you. What mattered most was that you should cherish those few times you got to spend with them for the rest of your life. That was the best solution for the loneliness. Those happy memories will always stick with you which in turn help you fight off those times of loneliness. Ever since I realized that truth, I would cherish every single moment I get with everyone meet even if they are a douche. Like right now, I'm cherishing this moment with Mr. Elk and you."

Vietnam was slightly surprised from what Prussia had told her. This talk wasn't just any casual talk, no, it was more emotional and heartfelt. She could feel the bridge of understanding began to form between the two for she had to experienced the same exact things Prussia had.

"I know exactly what you mean," replied Vietnam afterwards. "When I was young myself, I tried to push away all the people that cared about me because I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't seem to care about being lonely until the effects of the 19th and 20th centuries began to take it's course in front of me. All the people that cared about me began to fade away as their homes became more and more unstable and effects of loneliness began to take ahold of me because everyone was suffering and out there trying to find a way to make their homes all better. After all the instability, I decided that enough was enough. It was time to reconnect, so that everyone is happy including me."

After she told Prussia about her dealings with loneliness and about the people she cared about, Vietnam couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about slamming the door on China's face. Though she still thought he was still a weird old man, he was family to her. So, she decided that when she returned to Sweden and Finland's house, she would have to apologize to him no matter how cringe worthy the idea might've looked like.

Looking up to look into Prussia's eyes, Vietnam could see the light of understanding gleam in Prussia's dark red eyes. He gave her the biggest smile he could manage with his stiff cheeks, and went back to looking around the forest.

"So," said Prussia a couple of minutes later, "I bet I can beat you to that tree over there."

He pointed over at a really tall, snow-covered pine tree that was around a couple of meters from the group.

Vietnam gave him a smirk, and said, "You're on, but I think we all know who is going to win this race."

"Me?"  
>Sticking her tongue out at the Prussian, Vietnam replied, "Nope. Me!"<p>

With a flick of her ponytail, Vietnam was off towards the designated tree. Shaking off the snow that landed onto his head from Vietnam's starting sprint, Prussia began to run after the Vietnamese girl.

"Keseee," laughed off Prussia with his signature laugh, "like hell I'm letting you win!"

As Prussia clumsily ran through the snow, he felt his heart getting lighter knowing for sure that this was going to be one of the moments that he'll cherish for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! If you were waiting for an update last week and on Wednesday or T<strong>**hursday, I'm very sorry for not updating. :( I just had to study for a science test, and I it looked like I picked up some skills of procrastination along the way, but don't worry, I'm going to TRY to update on time this time. Please bear with me for the next month cause I have a lot of stupid Statewide tests going on. (People in the U.S. know perfectly well what I'm talking about.) Anyway with all the apologies aside, I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter! Also, tomorrow I MIGHT try to update with another chapter cause I have so much ideas for the next one it hurts not to type out this instant. Another thing, even though the Lunar New Year is over(I think), I would still like to say Happy New Years for all the folks who celebrate it. So, Chuc Mung Nam Moi everyone, and I hope you have an awesome day/night!**


	9. The Late Night Blues

"So," drawled Prussia, reclining onto a fallen log, "should we eat ol' Sven over there are what?"

Vietnam gave Prussia a terse glare for even considering the mere thought of eating her beloved Sven.

Reaching over to hug the elk's neck, Vietnam replied, "As if. Have you ever considered the fact that you might be a possible choice for a meal as well?"

"Well, I am smoking hot, so I might get you two by for an entire week with my steaminess!"

She glomped him over the head before Prussia got onto to other "things" about himself. Picking up a piece of collected firewood and a stick, Vietnam began to start up a fire. She had to start it sooner or later for the sun was beginning to set as fast as a sprinting cheetah. As much as it was a beautiful sunset with a wondrous mix of faded orange and dark purple blending well with each other, it was also a warning for all who dares to be among the beings who stalk the night.

"Yo Vietnam," said Prussia who quickly recovered from the blow to his head, "it doesn't look like anything is happening."

He gestured to Vietnam's chapped hands that became even more red as she tried to rub the stick on the piece of wood. It looked like she didn't seem to have enough strength to create at least one spark. Pushing himself off from his seat, Prussia went over to where Vietnam was crouching and took her hands into his.

"W-w-what are you doing?" stammered Vietnam as Prussia's warmth began to seep into her hands.

"I'm just helping with the fire making," replied Prussia ever so casually, "What? Did you really think the awesome me would ever make a move on a lady at this time of day? I'm a lot more chivalrous than you think. "

Vietnam remained silent after that, but she could feel a growing blush creep onto her face as they continued their task of fire making. After a couple minutes of continuous rubbing and curse words, the two finally managed to start a little fire.

"Finally," shouted out Prussia who went back to his original seat, " we did it! Now, who wants to be first watch?"

Vietnam heaved a heavy sigh, and nervously raised her hand to volunteer. It wasn't as if she liked the idea to play watch dog. She knew that if she didn't repay Prussia for his act of kindness, her inner self will keep nagging to her about politeness and paying back a debt. She mentally cursed at China for forcing her to do Chinese etiquette lessons.

"Are you sure Vietnam?," questioned Prussia with concern obviously etched on his face,"you kind of looked like a dog just peed on you. Maybe I should do it."

"Gee thanks Prussia for the whole hearted compliment," answered back Vietnam with as much enthusiasm equal to soggy bread,"but I'll be the first to watch. Just go to sleep."

"Ok then. Guten Nacht."

And with that being said, Prussia flopped down onto the ground and passed out then and there. As Vietnam began to hear light snores being emitted from Prussia, she just shook her head at his relaxed state.

"Honestly Sven," said Vietnam to the reclining elk that was also asleep, "what am I going to do with him?"

Not waiting for a single peep from the elk, Vietnam went on to look around her now dark surroundings.

The once shimmering snow was now a dull white canvas painted with the constantly dancing shadows of the long shadows of the darkened pine trees stretched out onto the ground until it intersected with the circle of light. One of the things that creeped out Vietnam most about the forest was all the slight noises being emitted deep within the woods.

From the whispery sigh of the breeze to the lonesome howl of a distant wolf, it was no wonder that Vietnam suddenly had the jitters. What got to her the most was the sharp hoot of an owl coming off from a nearby tree.

As soon as she heard the first hoot, Vietnam quickly stumbled away from the shadows and crawled closer to the fire. She shuddered with fright from hearing the hoot of the shadowy owl. To her, the owl represented incoming death and its hoot was the perfect alarm for those who should soon face death itself.

"Of all the things to be close to tonight," muttered Vietnam under her breath, "it had to be an owl!"

"Ugh Vietnam," groaned Hungary who was rubbing her bleary eyes, "what time is it?"

Vietnam nearly jumped up from her seat when she heard someone was talking to her. Instinctively, Vietnam punched straight away in Hungary's general direction, but was immediately blocked by a single hand from Hungary.

"Oh," said Vietnam, looking more like a startled doe, "sorry Hungary. I didn't know it was you."

Gently releasing Vietnam's fist, Hungary then said, "No worries, but do you know where we are?"

Seeing that Vietnam's face began to turn stony, Hungary instead looked around the shadowy enclosure. As soon as she took in her surroundings, Hungary's sleepy face began to contort into a look of pure rage.

"Szar!" yelled out Hungary while she angrily kicked at the snow, "Why did I have to listen to that idiot! This always happens when we even utter the word 'competition'."

As she continued to kick at the snow, Hungary noticed that Austria was passed out on a fallen log that was conveniently placed near the fire. Her anger was swiftly replaced with concern for her boyfriend.

Running over to the passed out nation, Hungary whispered-shouted, " Please wake up Roddy! Please! If you don't… I'll flush all your music down the toilet."

Hearing no hurried response from Austria, Hungary dejectedly pulled away from him, and gave the passed out a quick kiss on the lips. Abruptly standing up from her crouched position, Hungary looked around the small lit space for a couple a seconds until she caught sight of a sleeping Prussia. Balling up her fists, Hungary began to stride over to Prussia with an intention to beat the living daylights out of him.

As she closed in on her prey, she was immediately stopped by Vietnam who had a hand on her wrist. Giving Hungary a shake of her head, Vietnam pulled Hungary next to her.

"He's not worth your energy Hungary," said Vietnam patiently as if she was talking to a whining child, "you need to use it to take care of Austria over there."

"But-" began Hungary who was struggling away from Vietnam's tight grip on her wrist.

"There's no buts. What's done is done. Just move on so we can effectively get out of here with no other concussions."  
>After a few moments of struggling, Hungary simply gave up on escaping, and limply leaned against a tree trunk. A few minutes of awkward silence went on until Vietnam was the first one to speak up.<p>

"So, how did you guys ended up with each other? I mean you and Austria."

As much as Vietnam hated being the one to start off small talk, she equally hated awkward silence. Turning her head over to face the sullen female nation, she saw that Hungary's face brightened up.

"Oh where should I start," began Hungary who, to Vietnam, looked like a grandmother deciding on what story to tell her gaggle of grandkids, "Oh I know!"

Sucking in her breath, Vietnam mentally prepared herself for the inevitable long tale of the makings of Austria and Hungary's relationship.

"Well it all started when we were both children. I still thought I was a macho guy at the time, so I decided that the best way to be macho is to beat anyone up who even looked at me funny that included little Roddy, I mean Austria. Anyway, our relationship was kind of like that for quite sometime until I realized that I was a girl and the whole world knew of it."

Hungary shuddered at the memory of Prussia's crotch cloth being near her.

"That was when all the sappy stuff began to happen."

And so, Hungary went on and on about their happy times spent together. Times like them taking care of a young Italy to their eventual marriage that allowed the creation of the Austro-Hungarian empire. Vietnam could see the obvious affection Hungary had for the somewhat snobbish-looking country.

When Hungary went onto the heavy stuff with their separation from both World War one and two, Vietnam began to slightly tear from all the angst popping up like rapid growing mushrooms. Seeing that Hungary was beginning to break down into tears herself, Vietnam gave Hungary a comforting hug.

"Hey it's ok Hungary," said Vietnam comfortingly, "all that bad stuff is over and what matters the most is that you two are back together again with no politics mixed in."

Hungary wiped away the stray tears off her cheeks and said, "I know that the worst is over and all, but I couldn't help but think how I couldn't protect him out there in the forest. I swore to myself when the day the Iron Curtain was released that I would protect him from the pain and suffering I went through. Yet, I failed and did nothing."

She placed her face in her hands and heaved a heavy sigh, not wanting to see Austria's passed out figure.

"No, you didn't," reassured Vietnam, "from what I heard from the others, you did your utmost best in caring for Austria after the Iron Curtain business. Remember, this is just one instance, and besides that, I bet you tried your hardest leading up to that moment when the two of you got ambushed. I was like you when my sister faded, and I kind of still am, but I realized that until the very end, I also tried my utmost best in taking care of my sister. No matter how hard or how great you do at taking care of someone, they will eventually somehow stumble and get hurt under your watch anyway. That is ok since one scrape doesn't mean you are a failure to that person. Life just wasn't meant for smooth sailing, it's supposed to be like a roller coaster filled with ups and downs. Right now, you are just experiencing a down in your roller coaster with Austria, so chin up and wait for the next up."

Looking over at Hungary, Vietnam noticed that Hungary had tears coming down her face.

"Oh come on," sighed Vietnam, "after that once in a lifetime pep talk, you begin to cry? Honestly, European countries these days."

Wiping away her tears, Hungary said, "No it's not like that at all. I'm just crying because of all the emotion that is coming off of you. You are truly an inspiration."

"Nah, I just state my life experiences and opinions that's all."

"Aww come on, don't be so modest. You and I both know that you are internally happy from my compliment."

Vietnam crossed her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at the other nation. Hungary began to laugh for a two minutes straight with only the occasional breath of air. She couldn't believe that of all the people she had to see make that face, it had to be Vienam.

Wiping away her tears, Hungary lightly swatted Vietnam's head and went on giggling.

"Elizabeta," came a German accented voice, "why are you giggling again?"

Both of the girls clutched onto each other, and gave out a shriek of fright; disturbing the peace of the forest.

"Ugh," came the voice, "could you two please keep it down? I just woke up."

Glancing over at the direction where the voice came from, Elizabeta's eyes lit up with delight when she saw Austria shakily sitting up from his spot.

"Roddy!," shouted Hungary who was sprinting over towards the dazed Austrian. Giving him a tight hug, the couple fell onto the ground.

"I'm so glad you are ok! I'm also sooo sorry that you got hurt and I hope that-"

She was immediately silenced with a kiss from Austria which made Vietnam and Hungary blush with embarrassment for one of them and surprise for the other. Slowly pulling away from the surprised nation, Austria looked over to see that Vietnam was staring at them, and so he quickly stepped back from Hungary and went on to blush.

"Erm," said Vietnam who was still embarrassed for looking at the two when they were just beginning to have their moment, "welcome back?"

"Thank you," replied Austria who somehow managed to compose himself, but couldn't due to a certain country hugging him like a sloth clinging to a tree branch. "I hope the two of them cause much of a ruckus."

"Hey-" began Hungary.

"Oh no," butted in Vietnam not wanting to cause any more disturbances, "Hungary is perfectly ok with me, in fact, we seem to become friends."

Hungary beamed at Vietnam while she was still clinging to an embarrassed Austria.

"Prussia was also ok with me too, so no need to tell him off."

When Vietnam uttered Prussia in her sentence, Hungary instantly changed from a smiling, happy-go-lucky girl to a vengeful demon. Relinquishing Austria from her death hug, Hungary stomped over to Prussia's sleeping figure. As soon as he was a good kicking distance away from the sleeping Prussian, she kicked him full force in the gut.

"Scheiße!" cursed Prussia; clutching his stomach with a look of pure agony. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"For allowing us to end up in this place," answered back Hungary with a smile that could have rivaled Russia's.

"You didn't have to kick me in the stomach!"

"Oh? You want me to kick you somewhere else? Ok!"

Hungary first started her long kicking session by kicking his crown jewels.

"Eeeeekkk," screeched out Prussia who fell onto the ground in absolute pain.

_This is going to be a long night. _thought Vietnam, shaking her head at the scene in front of her.

"Would you like some chocolate?" asked Austria who had a huge bar of chocolate magically appear in his outstretched hand.

Vietnam shrugged and accepted the bar of chocolate which only made the whole kicking thing turn into an entertaining show.

And so with a bar of dark chocolate and a log, both Austria and Vietnam enjoyed the entire spectacle throughout the night brought to them by the ever so powerful Hungary and squealing Prussia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you. As much as I want to finish this Forest arc, I just can't because of the amount of time it takes me to do that in one sitting, so be patient with this. Anyway, from now on, I will be posting on the weekends only because I know for a fact that I'll have a enough time to upload a post. Also, tell me what you want to see later on cause I have some ideas for the next couple of chapters, but I want more from all of you. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you have a marvelous day and night! <strong>


End file.
